Opposite's Do Attract
by AkariRedApple
Summary: One day, Tohru Honda meets Kyo. She falls in love with him, although shes not sure why. Kyo likes her back, but what happens when Kyo starts to fall in love with Yuki? Is it even possible for the cat and the rat to fall in love? Sometimes opposites do attract. (Sorry but somehow this became a yaoi...)
1. The Geeky Kid

**Akari: Hiiii! I am in the greatest mood ever! Why? Because I just finished watching all of Tsuritama, and it had the best ending I've ever seen, so awesommeeeeee! If you haven't seen this anime before I highly suggest watching it all! It only has 12 episodes though, but it is epic! Anyway, I should get back to this story, I hope you guys like it! ^^ I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters, here is chapter 1 of Opposites Do Attract, and I will make every chapter 3000 words, it is now my new policy! (By the way, Kyo comes in later in future chapters, sooo, for a while it will be a TohruxYuki, BUT, it will only be like a crush! Just cause I'm soooo nice xD) This will definitely be a TohruxKyo in later chapters! ^^ Also, the flashback in this chapter is set in the year 2012 and the year of the story is set in the year 2015! So basically, Tohru is the same age as me when she was in year 7 ^^ And, in the story, Tohru hasn't met Kyo yet, so the scene from the anime where Kyo smashes through the roof, doesn't happen just yet… Sorry to confuse you… xD**

_They say that opposites don't attract, _

_Some people agree with this so called theory,_

_But you can't help it when you fall in love,_

_You only find your true love once right?_

It was a normal afternoon as I studied for my yearly math test in the school library; it was incredibly easy so I flew through all of it in no time at all. My name is Tohru Honda, I live with Yuki and Shigure in a small town called Kaibara which is in Japan. People at school refer to me as a 'geek' that loves nerdy things like studying, but I can't help it, studying is the only thing I do in my spare time, after all I do want to become a doctor when I leave school in 2 years, so there's not a moment to lose.

I shut my textbook with a sigh of relief, all of my math was finished so I packed up my stuff and put it all in my bag, pushed my glasses up my nose, and left to meet Yuki at his class, he decided to study for his science test in the science classroom, so that's why he isn't here because there are much more science textbooks in there, I can't complain though, those textbooks are pretty detailed.

The school was pretty much empty, everyone was in their classrooms and it was Friday afternoon, last period. I heard a few snickers from the classroom that just passed; I was used to all of the petty bullying I've been getting ever since I first came here 3 years ago. It all started because of that guy named Hatsuharu Sohma, I still don't get why he does bully me, not even Yuki can stop Haru...

Flashback to 3 years ago ~

Tohru had just entered high school and was now in year 7, she couldn't believe it, she could finally study to become a doctor now that she was in high school. She pushed up her glasses further up her nose and had a look of determination. Tohru felt a little sad though, everyone from her primary school had their group of friends but she didn't, she never had friends in primary, all she would do in lunch break would be to read her medical book and sat by herself, no one payed much attention to her, saying that she was too geeky, but Tohru didn't mind, at least no one bullied her, they all just left her alone.

Until now that is...

The principal had just given everyone their timetable and explained how to read them, Tohru figured it out straight away, that was the benefit of being as smart as she was. The hall was as loud as ever, everyone got into their friend groups after the principal had told everyone that 2nd period was now starting, Tohru got up from her seat and read her timetable, it said that she would have math first. Tohru smiled as she put the timetable in her pocket and walked to the math block, math was her favourite subject, it was like a fun puzzle for her, and she was even more excited to hear that she was in the top class of year 7, no surprise there.

Along the way, Tohru asked for direction and in no time at all, she walked into her classroom. There was no one but the teacher in there, he sat at his desk and smiled at Tohru as she walked in. "Welcome" He said with a smile, Tohru smiled back and she sat in the usual spot she would sit for any class, right up the front.

Tohru got out her newly bought math book, along with her pencil case and set in on the desk, then she turned around in her seat and looked at the teacher and pushed her glasses up her nose a little. "I can't wait to learn some maths sir." Tohru smiled and the teacher looked a little surprised at her, "I'm glad, you must like maths then?" He asked, still smiling. "Of course, it is my favourite subject..!" Tohru replied. The teacher got up from his seat and wrote his name on the board just before a kid walked in, he didn't look as smart as she did, it was like he was in the bottom class, and most of all he looked downright mean, just by the smirk on his face as he and his huge friend group walked in, they all looked the same. Tohru thought it would just be better to stick to herself and not talk to them at all, but could she ignore them for the whole year? "Anything is possible" Tohru thought, staring at the blank whiteboard in front of her.

They all talked really loudly which made Tohru feel a little angry at them, how was she going to put up with this loudness all year? Then the impossible happened, the boy with black and white hair walked proudly over to her while the teacher wrote something on the board, 'Just great..' She thought. "What's yer name?" The boy asked with a smirk, he lent his elbow on my desk which got me a little pissed off, but I didn't show any sort of anger on my face, I'm skilled like that. I looked at him with an 'unimpressed face' and replied, "I'm Tohru Honda, and who might you be?" I didn't smile at him like I usually do with everyone I talk to; I had a straight face the whole time. The boy chuckled quietly and I heard the quiet giggles from his group behind me.

"I'm Hatsuharu Sohma, but just call me Haru, otherwise my gang will come after ya" And with that, Haru walked proudly over to his 'gang' and they laughed. I heard one of them whisper, "She's such a geek..!" This made me a little angry, but I just focused on what the teacher was writing on the board, algebra, easy as. But I couldn't help but wonder why Haru would bully me, ok I am a so called 'geek' and all, but I never used to be bullied in primary, people just used to leave me along and the occasional giggle was thrown towards me, but it wasn't as bad as it was going to be soon…

As the weeks passed, I noticed that I was the only smart one in my class, the rest just acted like 'know it all's' I wondered how any of these people got into this class in the first place. But just after that first day of high school, Haru just kept on bulling me behind the teachers back, I tried to tell the teachers about how he keeps on making fun of me, how I'm a 'geek' and all of these other terrible swear words towards me, and his 'gang' always laughed how 'clever' he was, what would they know anyway?

Then it got worse, much worse. He pulled this prank on me which basically ruined my life, it was the most embarrassing thing of my life. This is how it went…

Tohru was in her 2nd month of year 7, and Haru kept on bullying her for the most stupidest things, she couldn't tell her mum about it, she already had enough to deal with as a police officer, her mum was always stressed after work, so she didn't need to hear her stupid problems with bullying.

It was then lunch break, and before Tohru was about to go to the library to complete her math homework, she walked to her locker which conveniently happened to be pretty close to her math classroom. She put all of her books into her locker and got out the required books for the next two periods, while she did this, she didn't notice that a certain black and white haired boy was peeking around the corner with his 'gang' trying to hold in their laughter. I didn't notice that my diary fell out of my locker as I looked through my locker trying to find it. I couldn't find it anywhere, I started to freak out at the thought if Haru found it.

Haru crawled on his hands and knees, he quickly grabbed my diary from the ground and quickly ran back to his 'gang' Fortunately for me, I heard him when he ran back, and I gasped at the sight of him smirking as he read my diary, all of my secrets were about to be read by the meanest bully in the school, who knows what he would do with it now.

"Hey that's mine!" I raised my voice at him, "Give it back! It doesn't belong to you!" He and his gang laughed all together, they ignored me and kept on reading it. Then after a whole lot of giggling from them, before I knew it, a small crowd appeared and watched to see what would happen, this was officially the worst day ever, but it was about to get even worse.

Haru finished reading the page that he was on and he turned the book around, showing me the page he just read, but he put it high above his head where I couldn't reach it. Then it struck me, the page he read was the worst of all. This is what it said…

_2__th__ of January 2012._

_Dear diary_

_The other night, me and mum went to the New Year's Eve and saw the prettiest fireworks ever, mum told me to go and buy some drinks from the stalls that were there, so I did._

_I was waiting in line, staring at the starry night sky, that's when I saw a really cute boy, I gathered up my courage and went over to talk to him._

_Turns out that he's going to the same high school as me in a few weeks, his name is Yuki Sohma._

_I must admit, I had a crush on him, I've never felt about anyone like this before, it's hard to explain…_

_We ended up talking for ages, it made my mum worried but when I came back with Yuki, she just smiled and was glad that I had made a new friend._

_But I think he might be more than a friend though._

_We sat next to each other and watched the fireworks together, it made me blush…_

_I had a strange feeling in my pants, not sure what it was though, it sure did feel strange…_

_He told me that he's coming to my high school 4 months after everyone else because he has to move to Kaibara because he doesn't live here at the moment. _

_This made me feel happy; maybe he could be my friend._

_Or maybe something more…_

Maybe you can now see why I'm really embarrassed right about now, Yuki still hasn't come yet, just 2 more months and maybe Yuki can defend me from Haru.

Haru, who was laughing his head off along with his 'gang' as well as a few chuckles were heard throughout the crowd which seemed to become bigger every time I looked. "Ohhhh, how romantic, the geek has her first crushhhh…" Haru teased, I stood there with my mouth hanging open, I didn't know how to react to this situation. I figured that yelling at him wasn't going to solve anything and would just make things a lot worse, and the teachers might blame me for it if they were to walk past right about now.

I took a deep breath and mentally calmed myself down, "It's not that bad, it's not that bad…" I kept reassuring myself. My shaking hand retrieved my locker key from my pocket and locked up my locker, I felt the eyes staring at me, I was scared out of my mind.

"If you want your precious diary back Geek, come follow me…" Haru said in a mysterious voice and he held in his laughter. I nodded quickly and followed him, I'll do anything, just don't read the rest of my diary, please…

His 'gang' didn't follow him; they just stayed where they were and laughed their heads off. I didn't really care if people were laughing at me, the only thing that mattered now was getting my diary back from Haru's clutches.

He led me to the school oval where there happened to be _a lot _of muddy puddles, just my luck. Then he did something totally unexpected, he was about to chuck my diary into a muddy puddle but he stopped right in front of it and changed his mind along with an evil smirk. Instead, he chucked it into the open dumpster and I whined, how was I going to get it back out now? The dumpster was at least 5 metres deep with the smelliest rubbish ever. There was no other choice, I had to get it back no matter what, I can always wash my clothes when I get home I guess.

Haru walked off, leaving me attempting to climb the huge dumpster, I didn't see where he went, but I could still feel that he was watching, I didn't care. Then I jumped over the side of the bin and landed on the smelly rubbish, I searched around and looked frantically for my diary but I couldn't find it anyway, it was hopeless. After a few seconds of searching, I decided to call it quits and get out of there, "Ahhhhh!" I yelled as I slipped on something slippery and fell onto my back, pain shot up my back and I couldn't get back up, I was stuck in the worst place possible. "Help me!" I yelled for help but no one replied, then I saw Haru peer over the bin lid and smirk, "Oh crap.." I thought as he shut the lid of the bin, leaving me paralysed on top the rubbish, and no one knew I was in here.

I kept yelling for help, but no one replied, this was just like a nightmare; I was going to die in a rubbish bin, what a great way to die…

I lied in silence for what seemed like hours, staring at the top of the lid with anger, if only I could get up, damn my back. Then a small noise was heard from the outside of the bin, the soft voice of my first crush, it was Yuki! It had to be, that unmistakable quiet breathing, I couldn't believe it, my crush was saving me, how romantic, not that I like love or anything…

The lid of the bin opened slowly and the light from the sun burst in and I clenched my eyes, and there he was, Yuki.

"Y-yuki, help me, I-I can't move…M-my back" I moaned softly, I couldn't hold it in any longer, my heavy eyelids slowly shut, and then Yuki was gone, all that was left was darkness.

I woke up to being in the nurse's room at school; I had never been in here before. Yuki was at my side, sitting on a chair, and he was watching me with love in his eyes, not that I know what that is of course. "Miss Honda, you're finally awake, how do you feel?" He asked as I sat up in my seat but backed back down when the familiar feel of pain shot up my back, did I break my back or something?

"M-my back…Is it broken or something?" I asked, "No it isn't thankfully, you just have a bruised muscle in your back that's all, it should heal pretty soon.." He replied. I smiled and sighed with relief, thank goodness. "When did you get here anyway? I thought you were supposed to enrol in 2 more months…" He smiled at me yet again, I sure do love that smile. "We moved here earlier than expected so I decided to enrol now, and I hear that I'm in your class too.."

"Awesome!" Is all I replied, I couldn't wait to show Haru, he won't bully me anymore if Yuki is here…

But when Tohru and Yuki did go back to class, the bullying didn't stop, Haru just had another person to pick on, along with Tohru. But it was much easier having a friend to hang out with while studing, and the best part, Yuki loved studing just as much as Tohru did, and turns out that Yuki wanted to become a doctor, just like Tohru, the perfect guy for Tohru, but as they say, you never know what will happen tomorrow, everything could change…

End Of Flashback,Gosh That Flashback Was Longgg! xD

I got to the science classroom and waited outside for Yuki, "Ready to go?" I asked when he came out with his school bag all packed up from his studies, he smiled and nodded and we walked home together. Ever since 2 years ago, I've been living with Yuki and Shigure because my mum died a while ago, so the people that mum wanted me to stay with was the Sohma's since mum was pretty close to the family, after all, what's better then living with your crush right? It was really strange that first day when I found out about the Sohma's curse, I don't really mind though, they can't help it.

"Tomorrow, me and Shigure will be meeting up with our relatives who live on the other side of Japan, so your welcome to come too if you wish." Yuki spoke softly, I loved it when he did that.

"That sounds great, I'd love to meet more of your family" I smiled back, then Yuki looked a little worried for a second before he replied, "The two that are coming are Ayame and…Kyo, be careful around Kyo, he might get too carried away like usual.." Yuki spoke with such venom in his words, I've never seen him talk or look like this before, is this Yuki's true personality? No, it wouldn't be…

_Stay tuned for chapter 2! What will Tohru think of Kyo? Oooohhhh, find out soon! ^^_

**Akari: Was it a good first chapter?! I wrote 3000 words for the first time! Yeahhh! Well, I'm happy because I completed this chapter in 5 hours straight! Wooohhh yeah! Anywayy, please review that would be awesome! ^^**


	2. Meeting Kyo

**Akari: Hiii! Yet again, I am feeling sooo happy! My friend Kero showed me a yaoi anime for the first time, and ohh my goshhh, it is so cute, makes me want to write a yaoi.. :') Well, I might after this story…And I'm definitely not writing more than 1 story at a time because I know its super hard, and that's why I deleted all of my stories except for Cat vs Rat and this one, damn.. ;c**

**Does anyone here like Yaoi's? Or even yuri's? If so, then tell me in a review and maybe I could write one about Fruits Basket, or any other anime that you've seen, I know I shouldn't write any more Fruits Basket fanfictions after this, and I should write a Shugo Chara one, a Yuru Yuri one, a Tsuritama one, a Pokémon one, a vocaloid one, and a million others but…There are so many people who love Fruits Basket…So...Ahhh I don't know.. I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. Also, if there is anyone who has seen Yuru Yuri, you are officially my new best friend, because I am Akari from Yuru Yuri ^^ Anyway, please enjoy chapter 2!**

_They say that opposites don't attract, _

_Some people agree with this so called theory,_

_But you can't help it when you fall in love,_

_You only find your true love once right?_

It was a Saturday morning and I had just finished getting dressed into my favourite blue dress, it had a huge bow on the back and had the most frills I had ever seen, it was my favourite dress because Yuki bought it for me. "Perfect" I thought as I placed my thick black glasses on my nose, smiled at my own reflection and headed downstairs, on the outside I looked calm, but on the inside I was bursting with excitement, I would get to meet more members of the Sohma family, it was so exciting, I still haven't met all of the members of the zodiac yet, I had to meet, the horse, the snake, the cow, the rooster, and of course _the cat._

My mum used to tell me the stories when I was younger, and for some reason I cried when I heard about how the rat tricked the cat and said that the banquet was the day after tomorrow. The poor cat missed out on the whole thing, so he must have been angry for a long time…That's when I made a promise that I wasn't going to be a dog anymore, I was going to become a cat too. I knew that you couldn't change animals, but I wanted to tell the cat that no matter what, he had a friend.

At first I was startled to hear from Yuki that Kyo, who I was going to meet today, was actually the cat from the story and Yuki was the rat.

Deep in my heart I secretly hated Yuki for tricking Kyo like that in the story, but who knows if that legend is real, I guess I'll just decide when I find out if the story was actually true or not. But I hoped that Kyo would even want to become my friend…

XxX

I eagerly waited and waited as me, Yuki and Shigure waited in the lounge room for Kyo and Ayame to show up, I felt impatient and wanted him to come right at that moment, the first thing I wanted to do would be to give Kyo a great big hug, and ask him to be my friend, but he might think I'm crazy or something, and he'll transform into a cat so he might hate me even more…

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed mentally and slapped myself lightly on my cheek. "Are you okay Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, I didn't look at him, but instead I stared straight into the clock and wished that time would speed up to just five more minutes, that's when they're getting here. "I'm fine.." I murmured quietly, I looked at Yuki and Shigure in the corner of my eye and they were both staring at me confusingly, "I'm just nervous that's all…" I sighed and rested my cheek against my hand and I went into deep thought mode, blocking out the TV in the background, and Shigure drooling over the high school girls on the TV.

What if Kyo doesn't like me, what would I do then? Well I guess I'll still be his friend, of course, like I promised mum when I was little, but what if he ignores me? I sighed and looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes, I pushed all of my questions to the side, and tried to stay positive, but it was almost impossible.

"We're hereeeee!" I heard an unfamiliar voice on the other side of the front door, I knew that voice was Ayame because apparently Ayame is always cheerful, and this voice sounded the happiest voice I had ever heard. Somehow, they opened the front door when I'm pretty sure that I had locked it after I got dressed, but anyway…

There were two people that were walking inside, one guy with long white hair and he didn't stop smiling as soon as he barged through the door and the other… It must be Kyo, he looked my age, he had orange hair, he looked like the complete opposite of me, he looked like he would be the popular guy at school, but even so I instantly fell in love, my cheeks felt really hot and it felt like I had just come out of a hot spring, I guess this is what it means when they say 'love at first sight.'

They were walking closer and closer to the lounge room where we sat, I tried to fight off the growing blush that was on my face, but it was almost impossible, I couldn't stop staring, he glanced over to me and lightly smiled when he saw me, which made my heart jump. But then he glanced over to Yuki and shot daggers at him, which Yuki gave back. I could tell that these two definitely weren't friends.

"Ayame! How have you been?" Shigure asked cheerfully, as Ayame sat down next to Shigure, and Kyo sat next to… _me. _Me, Kyo sat in silence, while Ayame talked with Shigure, I wanted to say something to him, but what would I say? "U-um.." The words just slipped out of my thoughts and came out of my mouth, Yuki and Kyo turned to look at me and I instantly blushed, two of the cutest guys were looking at _me. _I couldn't believe it, they waited for me to say something, I sweat dropped and quickly thought of something to say.

I also read in a book last week that usually when you are in love, you tend to stutter a lot, blush, and say the most irrelevant things, which was what I was about to say, just my luck. "H-how was your trip on the plane Kyo?" I stuttered, why didn't I ask him about the zodiac story, or how sexy he looked? Why wasn't I brave like in all of the many romance novels I've read? "It was okay, although, Ayame wouldn't stop talking to me the whole way there…" Ayame looked up from his conversation at the sound of his voice, he grinned at Kyo and continued to talk to Shigure, Kyo groaned.

There was a brief moment of silence between us, until I broke the silence. "S-so, I heard that you're the cat in the zodiac story…" I blushed furiously, as I stared into his soothing red eyes. He made me blush even more when he stared into my eyes too, was he feeling the same way as I was? Madly in love?

After what felt like hours of staring into each other's eyes, Kyo smirked sexily, "Why don't you find out?" My heart banged furiously against my rib cage and I could now hear my heart beating incredibly fast and loud in my ears. He shuffled closer on the lounge and by this point, I could _feel _his soft breaths against my neck, damn you Kyo for being so sexy… I looked at Yuki in the corner of my eye, and he looked so incredibly pissed and jealous, and Shigure and Ayame were watching us now too, all eyes were on us. I felt his breath and it smelt like mint, then I realised, Kyo had just kissed me, straight on the lips and I heard Shigure, Ayame and Yuki all gasp.

It was my first kiss, and I blushed like crazy, it felt like a dream, I never wanted it to stop, the kiss lasted forever, and it was oh so passionate. Then Kyo wrapped his arms around me and embraced me into a hug but it only lasted for a brief second, then 'Poof!' There was an orange puff of smoke that surrounded him, and then when it cleared, a little orange cat sat in my arms. He was the cutest cat ever, I hugged him and felt the happiest that I've ever felt in my life, it felt great. Then I heard him purr softly, if my heart were to beat any faster, I would surely faint from happiness, it felt too much like an awesome dream that you never want to wake up and see reality.

XxX

4 hours had passed and already I could feel the strong bond between me and Kyo, we couldn't stop talking and smiling at each other, all while Yuki stared as us with such anger, and Shigure and Ayame occasionally looked as us and quietly giggled, I wondered what was so funny.

I was sad to hear that Kyo and Ayame had to leave after 4 hours because the plane was coming soon to pick them up, and Kyo had lots of tests for school too, too bad he has to leave though, I really felt a good connection when we were talking to each other. "Farewell my friends…!" Ayame called out and had sparkles around him; I often wonder how some people manage to do that.

Kyo waved and smiled at me and I felt tears springing to my eyes, it was hard to see someone that you really like leave so suddenly, and i could tell we wouldn't be able to see each other much, it's so hard having someone you like so far away, but once again I wouldn't know. The door closed behind them and Yuki and Shigure sighed with relief and both crashed on the lounge and looked exhausted, I wonder why they look so relieved to see them go, I was feeling the opposite of relieved, I felt sad that they had to leave so soon. I sat down in the spot where Kyo sat and looked down at my feet; I really felt something when I was talking with Kyo, especially when he kissed me. "I'm sorry that Kyo pressured you into something you didn't want to do Miss Honda…" Yuki interrupted my thoughts with his calm and quiet voice.

"…I didn't really feel pressured, I didn't really mind…" I replied and blushed with a bright red face; Yuki looked slightly annoyed, jealous even. I couldn't really tell what he was thinking.

Yuki's Pov

Ever since that stupid cat came down to visit, there's been nothing but trouble. First he keeps on death staring me, then he flirts with Miss Honda, then he actually _kisses her!_

What nerve! I was planning to be the first person to give Miss Honda her first kiss, but now my plans are foiled, and even worse, Miss Honda says that _she didn't mind… _Does that mean she…Actually liked it? Or even worse, she might like him? If so, I must stop her from liking him, after all they are _complete opposites _so it definitely would not work out, and I'm _not _jealous of that stupid cat or anything, how he always gets what he wants, but not this time, this time _will _be different…

End of Yuki's Pov~

It began to get dark and the sun was setting. After dinner Shigure and Yuki went upstairs to their rooms, and I had just finished the washing up so I went to my room. But on my way through the lounge room, I noticed a small piece of folded paper that was tucked into the side of the lounge, so I picked it up and read it:

_To Tohru._

_I'm sorry that I had to leave so soon, the yearly exams are coming up soon at my school and I need to study so I can get a good job when I leave school and whatever, Ayame told me that. _

_Anyway, it would be cool if we could write to each other since I can't come and visit for another month until the Christmas holidays, then maybe I can stay longer. I'm not really into writing or anything, but if it's writing to you, I guess it wouldn't be so bad._

_Here's my address so you can mail your letters to me: _

_18 Sakana Road Osaka, Japan._

_**(By the way, I'm not sure where Osaka is in Japan, so if it's not at the top of Japan then…It is now! xD And Sakana is Japanese for fish ^^) **_

_I've written down your address so yeah._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_~ Kyo_

My heart skipped a beat; _he wanted to write to me? _I couldn't believe it; I was definitely going to write him a letter, now! I smiled, held the letter close to my fast pounding heart, and ran upstairs to my room. This was going to be a lot of fun, aside from my sort of fun which is studying.

I slid into my chair and got out my pen and paper and began to write, as soon as I finish this letter, I'll definitely go to the post office and post it, even if I have to run there when its 7pm, I don't really mind…

_To Kyo._

_I got your letter which was in the side of the couch xD_

_I think it would be a lot of fun to write to you, I miss you already, not that I sound desperate to hear your voice again or anything… That was my first kiss, and as I write this, I still can't stop blushing, geez…_

_I think Yuki is sorta jealous now, he usually has lots of things to say over dinner, but this time he was completely silent, and I was stuck talking to Shigure, he sure does like high school girls doesn't he? xD_

_Also when I was little my mum used to tell me the stories of the Chinese zodiac, and every time I used to get more and more sad of the poor cat who got tricked by the rat, I cried one night and made a promise that if I ever met the cat, I would make sure to tell him that no matter what, he had a friend._

_So please be my friend?_

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_~ Tohru_

I chuckled a little at the second last line I had written, _so please be my friend?_ That's the first time I had written or said that before. I found an envelope in my desk drawers and sealed it shut, and wrote Kyo's address on the front. I dashed through the house, ignoring the questions coming from Yuki as he sleepily opened his bedroom door. This was a very important letter that I held in my hand, which means I cannot lose it, not matter what. I had a habit of losing important things, but this time it would be different, nothing can happen this time.

It was pretty much pitch black outside and I couldn't see much but the path in front of me, but that didn't stop me, I was going to post the letter before I lost it. I walked through the forest; I couldn't see much of it, just the outline of the trees. It was silent, and the only sound that was heard was my footsteps crunching on the leaves. I thought I heard a rustle in the bushes beside me so I speeding up my walking and started to run, even though I had no idea where I was going, but I assumed that this was the way to town.

I finally reached the post office and I caught my breath. I was about to put my letter in the post box when I realised that my letter had no stamp on it. I cursed under my breath and felt so stupid. I came all this way for nothing, now I had to walk back through that dark forest where someone or something was in there. I sighed and fell to my knees. What should I do now? I looked up to the stars and wished that Kyo was here. The only light that surrounded me was then one dimly lit street lamp that flickered and then went out. There I was, surrounded in darkness and couldn't see anything but the moon and stars. I was more afraid than ever and even worse, there was a strong breeze of cold wind and my whole body shook with coldness and fear.

There was not a sound to be heard, except the sound of my heavy, shaking breath. After a long time of crouching in a ball on the sidewalk, I decided that it would be much more frightening to walk back into the forest, especially when it's this dark. So I closed my eyes, still curled up with my head under my arms, and somehow fell asleep…

I woke up startled. There were a lot of people walking about, and it looked like the sun had just come up. I felt relieved that some creepy old man didn't mob me or anything. I chuckled nervously as I stood onto my feet and walked into the post office. I bought a stamp and sleepily placed it onto my letter and put it into the mail box. All of that waiting and sleeping in the dark, just to post a letter, I could have went home and waited until morning but nooo… I hate my stubborn side..

I walked back home, dragging my feet along the dirt trail through the forest, I hardly got any sleep last night and kept on being woken up by the strong winds, so I felt exhausted by the time I reached home. "Miss Honda!" I heard a familiar voice call out from the front porch. I smiled at Yuki weakly and felt my head feeling super heavy. "Where were you?" He asked, I was going to reply but I stuttered instead before falling over. "I-I'm..s-s-sorry, I-I was j-just…" Then I blacked out.

_Stay tuned for chapter 3! Is Tohru okay? What will she tell Yuki? Can Yuki get more jealous? And what is Yuki's idea of revenge?! Find out soon! ^^_

**Akari: Hmmm, that was an interesting chapter ne?**

**Kyo: You could improve in certain places…**

**MaxwellsFanFic: And you could also put me into the story too…**

**Akari: Y-you guys! You came back for me! :'D**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Of course! It's fun being here ^^**

**Kyo: Yeah, it's funny to tease Maxwell xD**

**MaxwellsFanFic: T^T**

**Akari: Yeahh, I missed you guysss! Anywayyy, sorry for not posting this chapter so soon, I had writers block for a little while, and I also had A LOT of yearly tests and stufffff….Please review that would be awesome guysss! ^^**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Bye everyone ^^**

**Kyo: Yeah bye… **


	3. Our Letters

**Akari: Heyyoo minna! (By the way.. Minna is Japanese for: 'everyone' if you haven't figured out by now…) I am excited for chapter 3 because…For once I know what's going to happen! ;D**

**Kyo: That's a first…**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Awesommeee! ^^**

**Akari: Oh oh oh, before I tell you about my awesome week, I must ask…When you guys read this authors note…How do you pronounce my name..Huh huh?! Well… For starters **_**it is **__**not**__** pronounced (A-car-ri) **_**Oh my flipping gosh, too many people at my school pronounce it wrong T^T It is pronounced (Ack-cr-ri!) Please…get…it…right! And you say the 'cr' as if you were saying crab or something…Eh heh, anywayyy, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters! And, my week was awesome cause I bought a new anime called Ouran High School Host Club, and I can't wait until next week, then I can buy collection 2! Then collection 3, then 4! And you guys should watch it! Its goooood! It's a romantic comedy, although its more comedy then romance if you ask me…And also-**

**Kyo: Sorry about her blabbering cause…**

**MaxwellsFanFic: …Its time for chapter 3! ^^**

**Akari: B..but I'm not finished…**

**Kyo: If you keep on talking, then the whole story will be about you blabbering so just get on with it already!**

**Akari: Fine…. Geez…**

_They say that opposites don't attract, _

_Some people agree with this so called theory,_

_But you can't help it when you fall in love,_

_You only find your true love once right?_

I woke up to see Yuki's face _on top _of mine, and yes he was kissing me. I wondered if it was a dream, but it felt too real to be a dream. His eyes were closed and at first I thought he was asleep, but then he pulled off my lips and smiled innocently. "Wha-"I was cut off by Yuki leaning down and kissing me _again… _ I struggled to fight back and stop him, but his strong grip on my wrists stopped me from moving even an inch. What had happened to the sweet and gentle Yuki I remember? He was rough and wouldn't even let me breathe. He finally pulled off me and I gasped for air, sweet air. My breathing was fast and obviously Yuki noticed how scared I felt and he leaned in for another kiss, but I quickly rolled to my side and jumped up to my knees. "What's wrong Miss Honda?" Yuki asked as if nothing had happened; Yuki was scaring me, big time.

I didn't reply because I was too scared to say anything, I've never seen Yuki look to desperate and scary in the 3 years that I've known him, no doubt something was on his mind.

_Flashback To Yesterday Night~_

_Yuki lay in bed, he looked to the clock on the wall, it read 9pm. Yuki sighed. "I need to think of a way to win Miss Honda's heart, for her to fall for me, not the stupid cat." He thought. Thoughts raced through Yuki's mind, ideas popped into his head, but none of them seemed right. Then an idea popped into his head after minutes of staring at the dark ceiling. "If Miss Honda does like that stupid cat, maybe she likes bad boys… Then maybe, I could become one too, and then she would love me, not him."_

_It seemed like a crazy thing to do, since Yuki was gentle and prince-like. But it had to be done, if he didn't act now, then who knows what Kyo and Miss Honda could do together. He shuddered at the thought of those two being a couple. It would be the worst pairing ever, like putting a cat and a rat in the same room, disaster. _

_Then from that moment on, Yuki made a promise to himself that around Miss Honda, he would act cool and bad boyish, but around everyone else, he would be just like he is now. It was the perfect plan, it couldn't be any better. But Yuki made a huge mistake that night, little did he know that Tohru liked Kyo much more than just a friend, and nothing was going to change that._

_End Of Da Flashback! xD_

I sat on the bed which I never knew we had in the house before, and stared at Yuki in his eyes, he didn't seem like his normal self, I had no idea what it was. "So.. Are you going to just sit there, or are you going to have breakfast? It's already 9pm you know…" Yuki said with the best cool boy tone he could, then he left the room with a "Hmpf" and slammed the door behind him. "Please forgive me Miss Honda.." Yuki thought, and headed downstairs. I sat there feeling awfully confused, why was Yuki acting this way? Whatever it was, I didn't like it one bit. I sighed it off, looked in the mirror and slightly smiled at my reflexion, I was glad I had bought some contacts instead of wearing my usual thick black glasses, I look much prettier. I then walked downstairs, hoping Yuki was just tired or something.

Before I walked into the kitchen, I peeped around the corner and watched as Yuki and Shigure sat at the kitchen table and had a conversation about the weather, and it was very odd, because Yuki seemed back to his normal self, what was going on? I walked into the kitchen casually and just waited to see what Yuki would do. "Aren't you going to make breakfast for us? Hurry up" Yuki smirked, obviously he was tricking me or something, and I knew for one thing that I wasn't going to put up with it. I sat down in the seat next to Shigure, and crossed my arms. "I seriously don't know what's up with you Yuki, but you can't just order me around like that. I liked you when you were gentle and nice; you're just annoying now…" I looked away and out the window at the cherry blossoms flying in all sorts of directions across the backyard, and let out an unimpressed 'hmpf'

I turned back to face him, and he looked shocked. "I-I'm sorry Miss Honda, I…just thought that maybe…if I act like Kyo, then maybe…you would fall for me instead of him…" He looked down at his feet and sighed. I looked at Shigure at the corner of my eye and he held in his laughter from behind his hand. "But Kyo doesn't even act like that Yuki; I know Kyo would never force me into kissing him like you did. You were just interpreting his actions. You're jealous of him, aren't you?" The room fell silent, and Shigure stopped laughing and looked surprised, but he didn't say anything to interrupt, he just listened. Yuki's eyes widened and I could tell that it was the truth, I read in a book once how to tell when someone hears the truth, or when their lying.

"N-no. I'm not jealous of that stupid cat, why would I be jealous of _him?" _ I sighed and face palmed myself mentally, it was all too obvious. "First of all, Kyo is _not _a stupid cat, and secondly, I believe you are _very _jealous of Kyo. Why else would you be doing all of this? Why go through all of this trouble?" I smirked and felt proud of what I had said. Yuki scrunched up his fists in anger, stood up abruptly in his seat, and stormed upstairs into his room, slamming his door behind him. "Ooooohhh" Shigure chuckled.

I smiled at Shigure and he soon stopped laughing. "If Yuki ever does that again, please tell me and I'll happily tell Akito about it, okay?" Shigure looked concerned for me and I smiled in agreement and nodded. Dealing with Haru bullying me has taught me to stand up for myself before the situation gets any worse.

xXx

A week had passed, and Yuki stopped hanging out with me at school. I was a little sad that I had no one to sit with in class anymore, or someone to study with, but at least I said what I had to say, and I was proud of myself. The afternoon bell rang, and I walked home alone and started to wonder if Kyo had gotten my letter. Which brought me to check the mailbox once again, and I smiled at the sight of my first ever letter, addressed to me, in the mailbox, and it was doubt Kyo's handwriting.

I excitedly ran upstairs into my room, dived onto my bed, ripped the envelope open and read his letter:

_To Tohru_

_I'm glad you got my letter which I snuck onto the lounge; I was worried Yuki might find and read it… So, did you like your first kiss? Hahaha, I can feel myself smirking right about now. I wanted your first kiss to be from me, not Yuki, so I guess I had to act fast xD_

_I'm not surprised that Yuki is jealous of me, he used to get sooo jealous of me back when I was forced to live with him and Shigure, I got so sick of it that I moved out and the only house I could find was in Osaka, but I might try and get a house near you, that would be cool ^^_

_And yes, I have no idea why but Shigure is obsessed with high school girls…That pervert.. xD_

_I'm glad you want to be my friend, I don't really have any at my school, my bad temper tends to scare off the people who tried to make friends with me…And so, I have decided that I am going to move back Kaibara, and hopefully get a house near you, or maybe even move back in with Shigure and Yuki… After I post this letter I'll search for some houses and then I'll be in touch with you and we won't have to send anymore letters, then we can talk some more face to face!_

_Can't wait to see you again!_

_~Kyo_

I couldn't believe that Kyo was moving here just because of _me. _ I feel so honoured and happy; it made me want to smile until my mouth was sore. I opened my desk drawer and slipped Kyo's letter inside, closed the drawer, and began to write my letter:

_To Kyo_

_Hi Kyo! I'm so happy that you'll be moving here soon, would you be going to my school? That would be great because Yuki has completely ignored me ever since I stood up for you and told him that what he did and said was so jerkish. I guess I haven't told you what happened the other day huh? Well, when I got your letter that was on the lounge, I wrote my reply and I wanted to post it straight away, even though it was 7pm at the time and was completely dark, despite that, I walked to the post office to post it. It was so frightening, but when I got there I had realised that I forgot to put a stamp on it and I felt so stupid. I didn't want to walk back home in the dark because I heard footsteps when I went through the forest and didn't want to go back, so I stupidly slept outside the post office until morning. _

_I somehow made it to the morning without getting kidnapped or something, I bought a stamp, then I slipped it into the mail box. I sleepily walked home and I began to feel drowsy as I got home. Yuki was there and he asked me where I was, then I passed out._

_I woke up to Yuki full on pashing me! I tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong compared to me, I finally managed to break free of his grip, and then his personality totally changed. Instead of him being the good-natured person he is, he was the opposite, he was annoying and rude! _

_He went downstairs and told me to hurry up and make breakfast and I'm like: no way. I then told him that he was being a complete dooshbag and to clean up his act or else. He then said this: "I-I'm sorry Miss Honda, I…just thought that maybe…if I act like Kyo, then maybe…you would fall for me instead of him…" I told him that he wasn't acting like Kyo at all; I told him that you would never force me to kiss him when I didn't want to. _

_So yeah, that's what happened the other day, it was a little overwhelming. Oh and about the kiss you gave me…I did enjoy it and…I hope we can kiss some more sometime… Ahhh I'm blushing now…gotta go now, bye!_

_~Tohru_

I smiled as I finished writing my letter, put it in an envelope, put a stamp on it, and wrote Kyo's address on the front before putting it in my desk draw. I was planning to go to the post office now, but I don't want to walk there in the dark again, and the sun was setting now too, so it would be better to post it on my way to school tomorrow.

Even though it was only 5:30pm, I decided to have an early night and skip dinner, after all I don't really want to be around Yuki when he's ignoring me, or cook for him either. I got dressed into my pyjamas, turned off the light, walked over to my bed and got under the covers, pulling the blanket up to my head. I quietly sighed and wondered how long I could put up with ignoring Yuki at home like this… I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

xXx

I was on my way through the forest, and was glad that Yuki had already left when he woke up, which meant I cooked breakfast for me and Shigure without any awkwardness and I could finally have a conversation with someone for the first time in a week. I felt relieved that I at least had someone to talk to while Yuki was doing whatever, and the only thing that Shigure talked about was how cute high school girls were, it was a little weird…

I got to the post office, and put my letter in the mail box and smiled, before going to school with nothing but Kyo on my mind.

xXx

After roll call, I went to first period which happened to be maths, my favourite subject. I was glad to start the day off with some intense thinking. I sat at my usual seat up the front and I looked over to Yuki at the corner of my eye. He looked incredibly tired, he moped on the desk and he had his head resting on his arms. I would have asked if he was alright, but he's still ignoring me so I decided I would ignore him too, just to make it fair.

Today in maths we were learning about angles, they seemed really fun and challenging, and as usual I could hear Haru and his 'gang' talking and laughing all through the teacher's explanation, it was as if the teacher ignored Haru and just kept on talking, I found it hard to concentrate and started to wonder how Haru even got into this class in the first place. He always gets the lowest mark in the class, and for 3 years in a row Haru has been in every single class that I've been in, what luck. Ever since year 7, the bullying from him hasn't stopped, I don't really mind, just as long as he doesn't do anything terrible to me.

xXx

It was now 5th period and we had English. All of today I couldn't stop thinking about Kyo and what he was doing right about now, the teacher was explaining our assignment that was coming up soon while I daydreamed about Kyo, then the teacher said something that got my attention. The teacher looked up at the clock, "Ok, before the bell goes in 5 minutes, I want to tell you all about a new student that is coming to this school and into this class in a week." My eyes widened at the mention of a new student, could it be Kyo? "He's coming from Osaka High School and enrolling here, I'm sure it will be hard for him because it's already the end of the year almost, but I want you all to be nice to him because I've heard he has…quite the temper, and I'm talking about you Haru ok?" The teacher looked a little stern towards Haru, and I giggled under my breath. "Yeah whatever" Haru replied in a typical bad boy tone.

I jumped for joy, I couldn't believe that Kyo is coming to this school in a week; well at least I assume so, because the teachers description fits perfectly. I couldn't wait to talk to him and best of all; I can have someone to hang out with because to be honest, I was getting a little lonely by myself.

xXx

4 days had passed since I heard from the teacher that Kyo was coming to my school, it was Friday afternoon and I walked home by myself yet again, who knew that Yuki could ignore me for this long? Even when we live in the same house too, he always finds a way to ignore me.

I walked up to our mailbox and peered inside, and sure enough there was another letter for me from Kyo. I never knew that a letter could get to Kyo so quickly and then get here in 4 days. I picked up the letter and carefully tucked it into my jumper pocket and made sure that it didn't get crushed or sticked out of my pocket. I walked inside and quietly said a "Tadaima" and realised that there was no one home yet, and all of the lights were turned off. **(Tadaima is Japanese for 'I'm home' because when Japanese people get home they usually say this as they enter the house.)**

I walked over to the light switch in the lounge room and switched it on, then I sat on the lounge and read my letter:

To Tohru

_Yeah, I'm going to your school pretty soon, in a few days actually. I found out that I'm in your class too, that's pretty cool. Too bad Yuki's ignoring you, he often does that when he's pissed off at someone, and usually never gets over it. That's why I moved out, because Yuki didn't stop ignoring me for about a year, and to this day he still never talks to me anymore. I'll tell you why when I get to your place when I move. _

_I can't believe Yuki would do that to you, that's terrible. Don't worry though, I'll give him a piece of my mind when I see him next, he'll pay that's for sure._

_And, he really wanted to act like me? What the hell, I would never do that, never. But I can imagine him acting tough, that would be hilarious xD_

_I'm glad you liked your first kiss, ill kiss you again when I get to Kaibara. You'd like that huh? ^^ You're so cute; I can't wait to see you again. Well, see you in a few days, I'll be moving there on Sunday and enrolling at your school on Monday. Can't wait. Bye! _

_~Kyo_

I smiled and couldn't wait to talk to him again, I'm so glad I'm his friend now mum, and the way that everything is heading, maybe we could be more than friends. I can tell that day might come soon…

_Stay tuned for chapter 4! What will Kyo say when he sees Tohru again? Will they go out together? There's lots of tension in the air as Yuki gets very jealous of Kyo as Tohru falls more and more for Kyo, what will Yuki do?! Find out soon! ^^_

**Akari: Po pi po pi po pi po pi po pi po pi po pi po pi po po piiiiiiiiiiii! ^^ Ohh, poi poi, poi po! Drink this lovely vegetable juiceeee! Po pi po pi po pi po pi po!**

**Kyo: What the hell are you singing? **

**Akari: Po pi po pi po, vegetable juiceeeeeeee, ohhh, poi poi….let's go! Poi poi~ **

**MaxwellsFanFic: Shes singing Po pi po by Hatsune Miku.. =w=**

**Kyo: She won't stop…. O.o**

**Akari: Po pi po pi po pi po po piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ^^ vegetable juicceee, ahhhhhh, ooohhh, poi poi! Juiceee, poi poi! Juiccceeeee, po pi po pi po pi po pi po pi po! Po pi po pi po pi po pi, a-ah-a-a-ahhhhh! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Drink this lovely vegetable juice! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ^^ Po pi po pi po pi!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: The song is on repeat… =w= anyway, please review that would be awesome, review and then she'll stop singing!**

**Kyo: Yeah please review, I'm going crazy…**

**Akari: Po pi po pi, vegetable juiceeeeeee, po pi po! Ehhhhhh, poi poi~! Drink this lovely vegetable juicceeeeee! Po pi po pi po pi po pi po pi po pi pop o poi! A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ahhhhhhhh! Po po pi po pi po! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Poi poi~ ^^**


	4. Yaoi Thoughts?

**Akari: I give cookies to all of these people: MaxwellsFanFic, Midnight4568, marichan15, emily-rivera, and most of all… xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx Oh my gosh girl, THANK YOU! I got my inspiration back cause of your review! And to answer your question, yes there will be much more badboy Haru! xD I sorta got a little carried away in this chapter with the yaoiness…Uummm, yeah sorry about that… But, just for this chapter there will be yaoi…Oh my gosh WAIT, I HAVE A GREAT PLAN… ABOUT THE ENDING, WITH…WITH…Nyahaha I guess you'll have to wait and see *evil face* alsooo, (yeah I know this authors note is way too long..) If you wanna be in the author's note like MaxwellsFanFic is, then just ask in your review! The more the better ^^ Yaoi's are the best aren't they? ^^ I've been reading a yaoi lemon about Yuki and Kyo a few minutes ago and it was the cutest!**

**Kyo: Between me..and Yuki?! WTF?! **

**Akari: Awhh come on.. It's cute…! Anyway, if you want to read it, it's called: To Lift A Curse by needlesandthread. **

**Kyo: Who would want to read a yaoi about me and that stupid rat anyway?**

**Akari: Uhhh, me! **

**MaxwellsFanFic: O.o**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Anyway…Akari does not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters… Enjoy chapter 4!**

_They say that opposites don't attract, _

_Some people agree with this so called theory,_

_But you can't help it when you fall in love,_

_You only find your true love once right?_

After a few long minutes of persuading Shigure to let me catch a bus to the airport to go and meet Kyo, he finally agreed and let me. Yuki wasn't exactly happy with the idea either and he wanted to come with me, but I reminded him that he still has to study for the yearly tests, then he sighed with defeat.

XxX

I stared out the bus window at the landscape and watched the cars drive past. To be honest I was so excited to finally see Kyo again, after all of this thinking about him, but I was also scared as well. What if he doesn't like me as much as I like him? What if I say something to offend him? The sound of the bus screeching to a stop snapped me out of my thoughts and I stood up and left the bus. The airport was just down the road, and my heartbeat wouldn't slow down as I walked closer and closer to my destination.

As I stepped foot through the door, the noise and the overflowing crowd hit me like a splash in the face with water. I searched the crowd for Kyo, and sure enough, there he was. He had just got off the plane with his suitcase in hand. As soon as he saw me, his stressed out face beamed with a smile, and his eyes brightened up. We walked closer towards each other, and I had the sudden urge to hug him, so I did. "Tohru, I missed you so much" Kyo's voice was slightly muffled as he spoke into my hair, but I heard his voice perfectly. "I missed you too" I replied.

"Come on, let's go back to Shigures house" Kyo whispered into my ear, then he held my hand as we walked towards the exit, maybe my luck is starting to turn…

XxX

Back at Shigure's house, Yuki was sitting in the lounge room, staring at the front door with a worried look on his face. Shigure chuckled and looked back at the blank manuscript in front of him, he was having a hard time thinking of anything to write about. Then suddenly a great idea popped into his mind, smiling like a pervert, he quickly grabbed his pen which was on the table. He had to make sure that Yuki, Kyo or Tohru didn't see this…

Then a few minutes later, Kyo and Tohru arrived at Shigure's house, where an inpatient Yuki waited for them, and a pervert Shigure wrote his story. "We're home!" Tohru exclaimed as they both entered through the door. "What does she mean by _we're home?"_ Yuki thought, as he gave them a fake smile. Shigure looked up from his manuscript for a second and smiled at them both, then he went back to writing. "Did you finally get some ideas for your manuscript?" Tohru asked as she walked over to him and Shigure quickly covered it with his arm. "Oh yes…." He replied and sweat dropped, if she saw what he was writing, it would be the end of the world.

"Uhh, why are you covering it up Shigure? What are you hiding?" Yuki asked calmly. Tohru was about to say something, but then Kyo ran up to Shigure, as quick as a flash, snatched the manuscript and ran up the stairs, well away from everyone else. His eyes widened as soon as he started to read it and he started to get a little angry too. "W-what is this?!" Kyo's face was getting red from either anger or embarrassment. "U-uhh, it's not what it seems like!" Shigure flailed his arms around. Kyo kept on reading and when he was done, he ripped the page in half and dropped it on the ground, as everyone watched the page float to the ground. "Nooooooo!" Shigure wailed, he ran up to the page with teary eyes. "And just to let you know, I _do not_ want you writing about perverted things about me and the fucking rat!" Kyo stormed down the hallway and slammed his door behind him. The house fell silent; all expect the fake crying that Shigure was doing, crouched on the ground with his manuscript in his arms as if it were a baby.

This is what Kyo read:

_Yuki waited patiently for his lover to return home, Yuki loved him with all of his heart, but his love didn't love him back. Then the day when he came home, Yuki rushed over to him with tears in his sparkling eyes. "Kyo, I love you. I must confess my love to you; do you love me as much as I love you?" Kyo fell silent and blushed. "B-but we're both men, how would this love work out?"_

"_We will make it work out.." Then Yuki gave Kyo a passionate kiss, Kyo was surprised that his cousin had loved him in this way, but secretly in Kyo's heart he did love Yuki as much as Yuki loved him. He just didn't know how to show it. Then they kissed for what seemed like eternity. Then night fell, and the both of them went to Yuki's bedroom, where the two would make love for the first time._

**(Akari: Nyahahaa, how was my first attempt at writing a small bit of yaoi? xD)**

Yuki and Tohru held the now ripped manuscript and finished reading the last line, Yuki shivered and frowned at Shigure. Yuki had no idea what to say to Shigure, because he felt angry and shocked at the same time, so he went back to his room without another word and Tohru was left in the silence.

I had no idea what to say to Shigure, he got up from his crouching position and found some sticky tape and taped up the rip mark and sat back at the dinner table. "I-I'll just make lunch t-then?" I walked into the kitchen, leaving a sad Shigure moping on the table.

XxX

When dinner was ready, everyone gathered at the table. Everyone was still tense from what had happened today, so there wasn't much talking.

After dinner, it was around 8pm so Yuki and Kyo went into their rooms to go to sleep, and I did a little cleaning in the kitchen. I just hoped that everyone would go back to normal tomorrow…

Kyo's Pov~

I lied in bed and thought about Shigures manuscript that I had read today. It was weird, but I started to think about Yuki in some weird ways if you know what I mean… I shook my head; he's my _cousin _for crying out loud, what am I thinking? And most importantly what is Shigure thinking? Besides, I like Tohru. Not Yuki. Yuki is my cousin! It was hard to fall asleep, but I eventually did. But I had the strangest dream, it felt so real…

_Kyo's Dream~_

_It was a Monday morning, 6am. For some reason I woke up early which I never do. So I decided to have a little nap on the roof, it was the best place where I could just relax without having to talk to anyone that I don't want to talk to._

_The sun was just starting to rise and glowed orange. I thought about Yuki, and how lately he was acting really strange around me and Tohru. He acts nice and caring around me and never gets me angry or picks any fights, and he seems jealous around Tohru, it's very strange. _

_All of a sudden I heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps. Then I saw Yuki climbing up the ladder he smiled, and then sat uncomfortably close to me. "What are you doing awake this early in the morning?" Yuki asked calmly, he didn't seem like his usual self in the morning, which is like a zombie. He seemed, nice… "I randomly just woke up early for some reason, what about you? Why aren't you like a zombie?" Instead of him yelling at me for calling him a zombie, he smiled. "I don't know, I had a feeling that something special was going to happen this morning…"_

_I felt like yelling at him, maybe swinging a punch and seeing if he falls off the roof. But somehow he was stopping me to. I felt my face grow red, and then I realised I was blushing. Over him. "S-sorry.." I murmured as I looked at my feet, it was so embarrassing for him to see me like this. "You don't have to apologise Kyo. Anyway, I wanted to confess something to you, I've had it bottled up in my chest for a while…" Yuki took a deep breath, "I-I love you…" He blushed. _

"_E-ehh?" I responded by blushing as well, "W-what are you talking about?!" He smiled at me, almost seductively. Then he softly patted my head, it felt strangely nice. Then he slowly leaned in and pulled me into a deep kiss. Tears came from my closed eyes, I had no idea why I was crying. "I-I feel the same way Yuki…" I murmured in between breaths._

"AAHHHHHH!" I screamed, and awoke abruptly from my sleep. I blinked a few times. It was still dark outside and I sighed with relief, thank goodness it was only a dream. It's like that perverted Shigure is writing his stories in my dreams or something. I pulled the blankets off and went to go to the toilet, I walked past Yuki's door and stopped and stared at the door. I quietly opened the door and peeked inside. Yuki's bedside lamp was still on, so I decided to turn it off, but my gaze drifted to the sleeping Yuki. He was so peaceful as he slept, I watched him snore quietly. Then I heard footsteps from outside the room, I panicked and quickly lied on the empty space on the bed next to Yuki.

Shigures Pov~

I was awoken from my sleep and heard footsteps go past my room, so I decided to see who it was. It was hard to see in the hallway, so I tip-toed around and skilfully looked around. I saw a faint light from underneath Yuki's door and when I opened it, I saw the most beautiful sight ever. Yuki and Kyo were asleep in the same bed, although Kyo had a weird look on his face. My yaoi manuscript was going to be awesome now that I've gotten my inspiration. I pulled the blanket over the two and lightly pushed Kyo back onto the bed, as he was half hanging off. 'If only I could take a picture, but it might wake them up, then they'd be sooo angry…' I thought as I left the room and closed the door behind me, I hummed quietly as I walked back to my room, full of ideas.

_Kyo's Pov~_

I was paralysed as I felt Yuki's body _against mine…_ He felt so warm. I thought about getting up and going back to my room, but for one thing, Shigure might come out again, and secondly, the warmth was so nice so I did the impossible and fell asleep. I just hoped that no one caught me sleeping with him, well I know Shigure just did and now he's probably off to write more of his perverted story, but I hoped Tohru wouldn't see me like this. I would truly be so embarrassed…

XxX

_Yuki's Pov_

I woke up but I didn't open my eyes, it felt like someone was sleeping _next to me. _I heard the snoring of a familiar cat, _oh no it couldn't be… _ I quickly opened my eyes to see Kyo sleeping _next to me. Why the hell is he here?! But I do admit, he sure did feel warm. I started to feel drowsy and hoped that this was just a weird dream, but even if it wasn't, I was going to keep my distance from him later…_

_Back to Tohrus Pov!_

I woke up with a smile on my face because I knew that Haru wasn't going to bully me today since Kyo was joining the school. I smirked at the thought of Haru getting scared of Kyo, it totally would be hilarious. I got dressed into my uniform and brushed my hair then I went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone. It was still really early, 7am. And school didn't start until ages away, so for once I took my time making breakfast and made a huge serving of rice balls, much more than I needed too. I plated them on a long tray and was about to walk to the table when a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks and I could feel the blush sneak onto my face. "Are those…Rice balls? My favourite!" I smiled as Kyo sat at the table and his mouth drooled at the sight of them. "Should I wake Shigure and Yuki up and tell them that breakfast is ready?" I asked as I sat down. Kyo stuffed a rice ball into his mouth before replying, "Nah, we'll just save them some" I nodded and we started to eat, and I told him about what we were doing in school, turns out that his favourite subject is math too, that's another thing we have in common.

XxX

Kyo and I walked to school together and we couldn't stop talking the whole way there. I just couldn't wait until we got into the classroom, for once I wouldn't have to worry about Haru, I felt so glad.

First period we had was Science; we all sat in our seats, and for once someone actually sat next to me instead of me being by myself. We all waited for the teacher to come, and me and Kyo talked about school. When I heard the familiar laugh coming from behind me and as it came closer, I knew this was going to be a good day. Me and Kyo turned around to see Haru proudly walk over to stand in front of Kyos desk and leaned on it with his elbow, how annoying. Kyo just death stared him. "So, I hear you're the new kid" Haru chucked a bit before he spoke. "Just so you know, my name is Kyo, so don't call me the new kid, it's really annoying when people say that" Haru just smirked and Kyo started to get angry, I could just tell. "Yeah, well whatever your name is, my name is Haru, and I heard that we're in the same family. Turns out that I haven't seen you at the New Year's banquet before, oh ya that's right, you're not even aloud in." Haru smugly laughed and Kyo stood up with his fists clenched.

"And also, don't think I'm gonna stop bullying Tohru just cause you're here now." He laughed in Kyo's face; I just knew that there was going to be a fight between the two, because people in the class started to watch them from their seats, thinking it was a funny joke, Yuki watched as well. "Why would you bully Tohru you freak? That's just mean" With each word Kyo spoke, his voice got louder and louder. I just hoped the teacher wouldn't come in. "Ooooohh, the little kitty is angry. Whatcha gonna do about it cat boy?" I heard from Yuki ages ago about Haru, he has two sides of him. One is his normal side which is white Haru, and his angry side is black Haru I heard that he can snap at any moment and go super angry. It looked a lot like that now.

Kyo swung a punch at Haru's face, but he quickly dodged and had a wide smirk on his face. "Is that all you got?!" Haru was slightly angry now, while there was "Ooooh" throughout the crowd every so often. Haru and Kyo fought and fought, there was punches and kicks at each other. It was such a fierce battle of the death, at least that's what it looked like.

Then the science teacher _finally _walked in after what seemed like _ages _of watching the fighting, and she almost dropped all of her books at the scene. "W-what are you two doing?!" She yelled, they both stopped fighting and looked at her innocently. Both of their fists were very close to each other's faces, they were both about to punch each other, but were frozen at the teachers glare. "Both of you go to the principal's office _now!"_ There was silence throughout the room, and they both had their heads down in shame and walked out, I felt sorry for Kyo. It was his first day at this school and already just in the first period he had been sent to the principal's office.

The rest of the lesson was long and boring without having Kyo to talk to. Then the bell rang and I checked my timetable, time for maths yes!

I walked to my maths room and I saw Kyo sitting outside the room along with Haru, both were a distance away from each other and both had a frown on their faces. Kyo smiled when I reached him, and I sat down next to him. "What happened in the principal's office?" I asked. He sighed, "I got afternoon detention every day for the rest of the week, _with Haru…"_ He groaned the last two words; I wondered why they didn't like each other even though they were related.

XxX

It was the end of the day and after saying bye to Kyo as he went to detention I walked home along yet again. "Miss Honda!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me as I walked out of the school gates. "Eh?" I turned around to see Yuki running up to me, why was he talking to me now? He was ignoring me for a week and now suddenly he wants to talk to me? "Do you mind if we walk home together?" I nodded and we both walked in silence. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you for the past week, I just…Had a lot on my mind that's all…" Yuki said softly in his princely tone, "it's okay and I'm sorry I ignored you too… "I replied. I don't know why I apologised to _him, _after all he was the one who did those things to me, I still couldn't forgive him for that though.

XxX

It was dinner time, and Kyo had gotten back from his after school detention, looking as gloomy as ever when he walked into the house. I had prepared ramen for dinner and everyone loved it, I was so glad.

"Hey guys.." Yuki said suddenly while we ate, "What's up Yuki?" Shigure asked. "Well…I was thinking that maybe this weekend we could all go somewhere together, like the beach or something. Because we haven't really gone anywhere together yet…" I had sparkly eyes, I absolutely love the beach, my mum used to take me there _a lot _when I was little and the beach reminds me so much of her, it would be great to go with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo. "That sounds like an awesome idea Yuki!" Shigure happily chirped, "Okay it's settled, we'll all go to the beach this weekend!" We all agreed.

It was time to go to bed and I stayed up a little later than everyone else because I did the washing up.

_Yuki's Pov_

I walked upstairs and started to remember what happened this morning with Kyo, he was walking behind me and I decided to ask him about it before he went to bed. "Uh Kyo.." I turned around to face him when I reached the top of the stairs. "What?" Kyo asked, I could tell that he was refraining himself from yelling at me. "Why were you sleeping in my bed this morning?" I casually asked. Kyo's face went red with either embarrassment, anger or both. "U-um…I went t-to go and turn off your light last night…a-and Shigure was coming in…S-so the only place I could hide was…well your bed. So I pretended to be asleep, and of course Shigure pulled the blanket over _us, _and well…I sorta fell asleep…" Kyo mumbled the last bit, and I smiled. "It's okay, just don't do it again okay?" Then I walked to my room and shut the door, maybe I was a little harsh on him. _Wait, just remember that you and Kyo are enemy's, which means no sympathy for him! _ I reminded myself, got into bed and fell asleep, _It was all Shigure's fault, damn it…_

_Stay tuned for chapter 5! Yaoi is in the air as Yuki has these strange feelings towards Kyo, and not in a friendly way, in a yaoi way! What will happen?! Find out soon! ^^_

**Akari: Gahhh, again sorry about the yaoi bits…This will be a TohruxKyo! But will have KyoxYuki in bits of it! *evil face* Nyahahahaha!**

**Kyo: Again, me and Yuki?! WTF?!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: I'm telling you guys, it should be a YukixTohru! **

**Akari & Kyo: No!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Awhh…**

**Akari: I actually know where this story is going! ^^ Yay! How I wish to just tell you all what the ending will be, but that'll ruin it… *sigh***

**Kyo: Ohhh, tell me! *smirks***

**Akari: Okayyy! *whispers to Kyo***

**Kyo: WTF WTF WTF WTF! WHAT TYPE OF ENDING IS THAT?!**

**Akari: An awesome one! ^^**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Tell me tell me! **

**Kyo: You **_**do not **_**want to know….**

**Akari: Awh come on, it's not that bad, just a bit of yaoi, and-nyahahahahahahha! **

**MaxwellsFanFic: *sweat drop* Please review that would be awesome! ^^**

**Akari: Heyyy, you stole my line! T^T**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Well…..You were too busy laughing… ;P**

**Akari: Ok… Bye minna! ^^**


	5. Confessing Love!

**Akari: Heyyoo minna! I forgot to reply to Midnight4568's review about the yaoi that I've watched; well it's called Junjou Romantica! It is the cutest ever! I'm not finished watching it yet, but I'm kinda scared to watch it in the town library cause what if someone saw one of the scenes? No way...**

**MaxwellsFanFic: You still haven't told me what a yaoi is yet...**

**Kyo: HAHA, yeah tell him! *evil face***

**Akari: Uhhh, well...It's when two boys...kiss and date each other if you get what I'm saying... o/o**

**MaxwellsFanFic: OH... I get it now... o.o**

**Akari: WELL, I don't care what anyone says, it's adorable! ^^**

**Kyo: Yeah right...**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Akari does not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters! ^^**

**Akari: OH YEAH, today I bought collection 2, 3 and 4 of Ouran High School Host Club! OMG I'm so happy! :') I can't wait to go home and watch it! It's the first time that I've ever owned a WHOLE anime! ^^**

**Kyo: Ok, ok get on with it woman!**

**Akari: Ok fine, but just so you know...IM NO WOMAN!**

**Kyo: Yeah yeah, sure...**

**Akari: Sorry I haven't posted this chapter sooner, I was SO BUSY with watching anime! I watched all of Ouran High School Host Club and it was the cutest ending! ^^ And I'm like *gasp*as well...ON TOP OF THAT, my friend gave me so much anime on my laptop, so I'm watching Shugo Chara Party, and after that I have to watch all of, Lucky Star and then Devils survivor 2, and then Samurai Champloo, THEN Ao No Exorcist! But I will try and write whenever I can, so...sorry for any delays ^^'**

_They say that opposites don't attract, _

_Some people agree with this so called theory,_

_But you can't help it when you fall in love,_

_You only find your true love once right?_

It was a Tuesday morning which meant 4 more days until everyone would go to the beach, Tohru woke up like usual, got dressed, brushed her hair and went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone. She was cooking breakfast when she suddenly realised that she didn't own any swimmers. "How could I forget?!" She thought and mentally slapped herself.

_Tohru's Pov_

It was about 8am now, and Kyo, Shigure and Yuki hadn't woken up yet. Oh well, that just gives me more time to make breakfast. I decided to make some Miso soup and it smelled great.

xXx

_Yuki's Pov_

I woke up feeling so tired. I hadn't slept much last night because I couldn't stop thinking about _Kyo _and what he had told me last night... "I went to go and turn off your light last night…and Shigure was coming in…so the only place I could hide was…well your bed. So I pretended to be asleep, and of course Shigure pulled the blanket over _us, _and well…I sorta fell asleep…" His words had rolled over and over in my mind, I tried to think about something else, but it just wouldn't work. _Does Kyo like me or something? ...No he definitely does not! He likes Tohru, not me! _I sighed and started to get dressed; I can't believe I'm actually worrying about Kyo. Gosh, he's probably not thinking about me this way, so I should just forget about it.

_Kyo's Pov_

I woke up and I started to remember what I had said to Yuki last night. _I can't believe I actually stuttered when I talked to him! What the hell was I thinking?! He probably thinks I'm a freak or something, but why can't I think about anything else but him? _I shook it off and started to get dressed, as I opened my door and walked out, I smelt the smell of Tohru's miso soup, it was awesome.

At the same time, Yuki walked out of his door, but he wasn't in his zombie state like he usually was in the morning. Instead he actually _smiled at me_, I couldn't believe it. He's never smiled at me before, it was so weird. He walked downstairs and I followed him down, if this was a normal morning I would have snuck in a punch to his head, but for some reason I didn't...

xXx

It was period 4, and we had English, it was okay but I'd rather math. Anyway, me and Kyo were talking as usual while the teacher explained something, and then the bell went for lunch and as we walked out, guess who was waiting outside the classroom? Hatori. "What the hell are you doing here Hatori?" Kyo clenched his fists, refraining from punching him. "Calm down Kyo, where's Yuki I need to give his check-up.." "He's inside" Kyo pointed to the classroom and then Kyo and I walked off. "Good to see you Tohru, make sure you don't get _too _close to Kyo, otherwise you know what will happen..." Hatori whispered into my ear as I passed him, it made me shiver.

_Yuki's Pov_

I was packing up my things when a certain doctor walked into the room, luckily there was no one else left in the room. "What are you doing here?" I asked, he chuckled almost audible. "You should know what I'm here for Yuki; you know you can't miss your monthly check-up" He walked up to me and checked my breath and whatever. I missed them because I had to go to the main house, and I'm definitely _not _going back there again, especially when Akito's there.

"I heard from Shigure that you and Kyo are becoming close eh?" He whispered and smiled slightly. A tint of blush appeared on my face. "Shigure didn't tell you about _that _right?" I asked. He nodded. _Oh just great, Shigure probably told everyone that Kyo slept with me, and NO not in the way your thinking, slept as in slept next to each other._

"I think it's great that you two are.._Getting to know each other better. _But don't forget, if Akito were to hear about how you slept _in the same bed, _who knows what he'll do..." Hatori packed up his bag and started to walk out. "Wait Hatori.." I whispered and it seemed he heard me.

"Yes?"

I felt myself blush slightly, but I made sure to cover it up by coughing. "Well, I wanted to ask you about something...Lately I haven't been able to think about anything else other than Kyo, I'm not sure what it means..." Hatori chuckled, "It's called love Yuki.." Then he left the room with a faint smile on his face. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. _So that's what it is?!_

Outside of the classroom, a certain cat listened to the conversation through the window, hidden in a bush, with his mouth hanging open. _What?! The stupid rat loves me?!_

_Love is complicated..._

XxX

Tohru, Kyo and Yuki all walked home together after school was over, but Tohru couldn't help but think that the silence was due to a fight that they might have had at school, although she didn't see it happen. "A-are you guys okay?" She asked, breaking the awkward silence between the two who were sneaking the occasional glance at each other, but often Tohru found them both to be blushing.

"It's ok Miss Honda, I'm j-just tired that's all..." Yuki smiled innocently.

"Heh heh, yeah me too..." Kyo laughed nervously. _"There must be something going on between those two..." _Tohru thought, she had never seen Kyo and Yuki act this way, especially blushing when they both looked at each other. It was so strange.

_Tohru's Pov_

We almost reached home when I realised that I had to buy some swimmers before Saturday, "Oh I forgot that I have to buy some swimmers for when we go to the beach this weekend!" I said cheerfully, "Ok, I'll go with you then.." Kyo said, looked at Yuki again _for the millionth time _and blushed. Then we turned around and headed for the shops, while Yuki walked home without saying anything.

"Are you sure you're ok Kyo? You've looked a little down ever since we had English..." Kyo blushed a bright red and shook his head quickly, "No no I'm fine!" Then he sighed, "Well...To be honest, not really.. I guess I should tell you what happened, but promise that you won't tell anyone ok? Especially not Shigure or Akito or _anyone" I_ nodded and he sighed, his blush not leaving his face the whole time. "I overheard Yuki and Hatori when they were talking in the classroom...A-and... Yuki said this: 'Lately I haven't been able to think about anything else other than Kyo, I'm not sure what it means.' Then Hatori replied: 'It's called love Yuki' I couldn't believe what I had heard. The cat and the rat were supposed to hate each other; they were supposed to be enemies. But I can't stop thinking about him too, every second, everyday. I think about him, not in an enemy way, in a _loving way. _I'm not sure if it even makes sense, but I think I love him too..." My brain was processing all that Kyo had just said; he said it with such passion, compassion and sadness too. I felt a little sad that Kyo loved Yuki but not me, but if that's what he really wants... "Who says that the cat and the rat couldn't love each other? Maybe the old folk tale does, but that tale talks about the animals, not the people. I'm sure you two could work something out..Maybe you could tell him how you feel.." I tried to sound enthusiastic for him, but secretly deep down, I felt sad. "I guess your right...I'll confess, right now! Sorry I can't come with you to buy your swimmers, but I have an idea about what I should tell him!" Then Kyo spun around and dashed full speed towards the house, he ran faster than I've ever seen him run, I wonder what will happen now... "Ganbatte" I thought as the sun went slowly over the mountains... **(Akari: by the way, ganbatte means 'good luck' in Japanese! Haha, I'm even teaching you guys Japanese! ^^)**

_Kyo's Pov_

I dashed at full speed, back to the house, hoping that Yuki wouldn't freak out at me for confessing to him. I feel really bad for Tohru though, I did feel a connection between us for a while, but after that night when I fell asleep in Yuki's bed, I had a realisation that I do love him...

The door flew open and I ran upstairs to Yuki's room and he was sitting on his bed, doing his homework. Then he smiled at me, his heavenly smile. "What are you doing here?" He asked. I refrained from yelling my love to him. "I-I have to tell you something.." I calmed down and sat on his bed, next to him. I took a deep breath and prepared to do the scariest thing in the world. _Confessing to your male cousin..._

"I've felt this way only recently, I don't know why I didn't realise it sooner. B-but...I love you..." I murmured the last three words and looked at the floor with my face feeling hotter. I could tell he heard me because he too blushed. And then there it was. _Silence._

_I knew I shouldn't have said it, he probably thinks I'm some gay freak. I should have just ignored my stupid feelings and just continued to love Tohru. I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid. _

I prepared for the worst, which would be him yelling at me how stupid I am for feeling that. But the opposite thing I expected happened; I almost fell off the bed. "I-I feel that way too Kyo, for a very long time. I felt like picking a fight with you just to hear your voice, since you hardly ever talked to me back when we were little, and I didn't really talk to you either. I guess I just didn't know what to say. I secretly observed you from afar." I couldn't believe it. Was I dreaming?

I blushed and was about to reply, when a familiar loud pervert opened the door, smirking. "Bravo Kyo! You finally confessed your love to Yuki, and he secretly loved you back! Now THIS would make the perfect end to my story, thank you both for your inspiration!" Shigure exclaimed and proudly walked out the door. "Oh no you don't you pervert! Stop writing stuff about us! And you better not tell Akito either!" I dashed after him while he laughed like a mad man. I was glad that my feelings were finally off my chest.

_Yuki's Pov_

Kyo dashed off the bed, and chased Shigure while he laughed like a mad man. I smiled when Kyo said, "Stop writing things about _us" _I guess this means we're a couple now. This was officially the best moment to end a perfect evening...

_Stay tuned for chapter 6! (Sorry this chapter was so short, I'm about to go home and I just had to post this chapter now!) Now that Kyo has confessed, he feels alot better about himself. Yuki is also glad as well. Wait, but what about Tohru?! What will happen to her?! Find out soon! ^^_

**Akari: I didn't reach 3000 words this chapter.. :( sorry about that, I'm about to go home in like 10 minutes so I have to wrap it up!**

**Kyo: You better make it up next chapter!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Yeah!**

**Akari: Fine fine. But I might not post the next chapter in the next few days; it might be a few weeks, since I have all of this anime to watch. Just be patient is all I can say!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Awhhh...**

**Kyo: Hurry up and end it, I wanna watch anime with Akari! **

**MaxwellsFanFic: Please review that would be awesome! ^^**

**Akari: Now, me and Kyo are off to watch episode 17 of Shugo Chara Party! ^^ Bye minna!**


	6. Reply To Reviews!

**Akari: Heyyoo! Sorry to get all of your hopes up about chapter 6, but this isnt chapter 6, im just replying to all of your reviews ^^**

**Midnight4568: I hope you do start watching Junjou Romantica, it is the best! ;D Also, i did ship HaruhixTamaki for a while, until the end of the anime, then i switched to HaruhixKyoya cause of what his father said at the end ;D i must read the manga! Thanks for your review, and thanks for the lesson on 'you're and your' xD**

**MaxwellsFanFic: YAOI ISNT YOUR TASTE?! Come on, even know your a guy you should love yaoi! X'D And i think yukixkyo is the best, (ive read too many of those types of fanfictions and they often lead to a lemon..) Dangan Ronpa does look cool! My favourite genre of anime would have to be, yaoi, demon sort of genre xD romance, comedy, actionnn! Sci-fi, and basically anything as long as its not scary, cause we ALL know how much of a scaredy cat I am when it comes to scary things...I kick and scream and HIDE! XD**

**And! For the rest of you reviewers, (I'm too lazy to write all of you xD) THANK YOU SO MUCH! :'3 I always love seeing more reviews! ^^**

**I'm almost finished watching all of the anime on my laptop, just gotta watch the rest of Devil Survivor 2, then I'll get back to writing fanfiction more often! Its a busy life...Watching anime 24/7...Writing fanfiction, not paying attention to my studies in school... XD **

**SO, look forward for chapter 6! What will happen?! OOOHHH, I seriously have no idea what will happen, I did attempt to think about it but I just stared at my blank page and no ideas were coming, *sigh* -.- **

**Sooo... just wait a little longer okay?! Bye for now! ^^**


	7. Things Are Getting Heated Up Now!

**Akari: Shugo shugo! Start it off with a doki! Its Shugo Chara time! (Not really xD) I've finished watching all of Shugo Chara! :'( It's sad, I'll miss IKUTO! T^T If you are a girl then I suggest watching Shugo Chara! (I guess it's not really for boys, but you can if you want.. xD) Also, I finished watching all of Ao No Exorcist too! Oh my gosh, that had a sad ending! Too bad there aren't many episodes! I finished it in a day, and watched it all in about… 6 or 7 hours, so basically all day x'D I'm so tired now… oWo**

**MaxwellsFanFic: What anime are you going to watch next?**

**Akari: Next on my list is… Devil survivor 2, I've only watched 9 episodes out of 13, so I'll watch it tonight ^^**

**Akari: Oh by the way, after this fanfiction I'm going to write a story on Ouran Highschool Host Club because I have an idea that should have been in the anime in the ending, here's the summary, and the name of it will be: The Host Club Upgrade**

_**The fireworks filled the night sky with colour as the Host Club said their final goodbyes at their graduation. Haruhi went back to her apartment with a sigh, she felt sad that she wasn't going to see everyone as much anymore. But one day, Haruhi gets an unexpected phone call from Tamaki; he says that he has opened a new facility in town called Ouran Host Club. It turns out that the host club has been upgraded and Haruhi gets a second chance with her feelings about love. But just who will she fall for?**_

**Akari: Is it good?! Anyway, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters! Enjoy chapter 6! ^^**

_They say that opposites don't attract, _

_Some people agree with this so called theory,_

_But you can't help it when you fall in love,_

_You only find your true love once right? _

_Tohru's Pov_

After a few minutes on deciding on a swimsuit, I chose a bikini with lots of blue frills and bows all over it. I then walked back home. It was beginning to become dark so I quickened my pace just a little. It felt a little lonely without Kyo here, but I'm used to the silence so it wasn't that bad. But I then remembered what Kyo had told me and his feelings towards Yuki. I sighed. I was glad that Kyo would be happy with Yuki, but I couldn't help but feel sad, if Yuki and Kyo were taken, who else would I love?

XxX

I reached home and I was startled to see Shigure running through the house and laughing evilly, while Kyo ran after him, shouting curse words. I managed to stop Shigure from running and ask him what was happening. Kyo quickly went into his room, still angry and Shigure whispered in my ear, "I heard that Kyo confessed his love to Yuki, and Yuki graciously accepted and confessed that he loved him back! Now THAT is the inspiration I need for my manuscript!" Shigure then twirled around in a circle before dancing off to his room and shut the door behind him. I just stood there feeling happy yet sad at the same time. I was planning to cook dinner when I got home but to be honest; I really wasn't in the mood to cook for once. I walked down the hallway and stopped when I reached Yuki's room. It felt like I had to congratulate Yuki before I went to bed. So I turned the door knob and walked into the room with Yuki lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his face fully red, obviously from embarrassment. He immediately sat up as I walked into the room and his blush died down a little. "Oh, hello Miss Honda. I gather you've heard from Shigure about what just happened…" I nodded, "Yeah I did, and I just came in to congratulate you before I went to bed that's all.." Yuki chucked a little. "Oh, no that's ok. I'm sorry about the way things turned out, but the truth is that I've always secretly admired Kyo, even when I was little. But I'm sure there will be someone else in your life that will treat you with respect and will love you Miss Honda.." There was a moment of silence, and I tried not to burst out crying, because that's how I was feeling right now. "O-okay, well goodnight then Yuki…" I turned on my heel and left his room and heard a "Goodnight Miss Honda" before I closed the door and went back into my room.

I slid into my bed and closed my eyes. How were things going to turn out now?

XxX

I cooked pancakes for breakfast in the kitchen and noticed that Kyo still hadn't come downstairs to wait at the table like he usually did. There was only Yuki waiting patiently and looked as though he was in deep thought. All was silent, and it wasn't uncomfortable silence. It was peaceful silence. Until there was a familiar sound of giggling from a certain author as he walked down the stairs with a fairly thick manuscript in his hand. Despite his giggling, he looked incredibly tired. I watched him from the kitchen as he walked past Yuki who hadn't looked up from his thoughts and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Tohru, do you want to read my manuscript? I was up all night writing it!" I nodded as I served the remaining pancakes onto the plate, turned off the stove and read his manuscript.

_**The Night Before Christmas**_

_It was the night before Christmas, and Yuki waited patiently for his roommate to arrive home to celebrate Christmas Eve. The table was full of food that Yuki had spent hours to cook, just so he could confess his love to his friend. Or more precisely, his male cousin called Kyo. Yuki glanced over to the clock. It was already 9pm, Kyo should have finished work an hour ago, Yuki started to get a little worried._

_Then after a few minutes of waiting, the front door burst open and there stood Kyo. He was covered in snow from head to toe, holding the most beautiful thing that Yuki had ever seen. A small, white Christmas tree. "I'm home. Sorry I got back a little later than expected, but I wanted to surprise you by buying a Christmas tree for us. It isn't the biggest one but—" Kyo was cut off my Yuki giving him a great big hug, tears started to form in his eyes. "I was so worried.." Yuki quietly sobbed as he and Kyo hugged on the front door step. "I love you Kyo.." Kyo heard his cousin quietly whisper into his ear as they hugged. "I never knew you felt this way, and it's strange but I've always loved you too." Kyo quietly whispered back. Yuki felt the happiest he had ever felt, and the two of them had a wonderful Christmas Eve together as a new couple. Yuki and Kyo then made love until the sun came up, both glad that they had confessed and wondered what the future would have in store for them._

I finished reading the last line and chuckled, Shigure sure was good at writing these types of things. I flicked through the pages and it was filled with one-shots just about Yuki and Kyo. "Wow, you wrote all of these stories last night?" I handed Shigure back his manuscript and he smiled, "Yeah I did! I had so much inspiration last night, but now I'm feeling really tired. Would you mind if you left my breakfast in the fridge? I'm going to get some sleep now.." I nodded and began to wrap up his breakfast and put it in the fridge, then Shigure sleepily walked back upstairs, still with a smile on his face. _It seems as though everyone is happy lately, Yuki, Kyo,and Shigure. I wonder why I'm not as happy as them…_

XxX

I arrived at school and walked to first period, which was Cooking. When I arrived in the classroom, I was surprised to see that neither Yuki nor Kyo hadn't showed up yet. But there was a certain bully, but for once he wasn't teasing me as soon as I walked in. Instead he did the unimaginable. He walked up to me and actually _smiled! _And it wasn't his usual mean smile, it was a _genuine smile._

I didn't see his gang either. "Hey Tohru…" Haru murmured as he approached me, he didn't make much eye contact. "Y-yes?" I prepared for the worst after all; this could be one of his jokes. "W-well, the group I usually hang out with all got expelled for pulling this prank on the principal when I was home sick yesterday. A-and, I have no one to hang out with now so…Would it be ok if I hang with you?" He seemed nervous and cool about it at the same time. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; the bully that _basically ruined my life is asking me if he can hang out with me…_ It took me a few seconds to figure out what I was going to say, but I remembered what my mum had told me when I was little. _Always give people the benefit of the doubt. _"O-okay sure. But just don't tease or bully me anymore ok?" I tried to have some attitude in my tone of voice. "It's ok, my bullying days are over.." Haru smiled, "And besides, you are pretty smart _and _cute too" I blushed before murmuring a quick "thank you" before the lesson started.

We were taught how to make all sorts of fancy looking foods that I was sure I could try and cook at home, and Haru even helped me cook too, _with a smile._

XxX

The bell rang for home time, and Haru and I walked home together. We laughed, talked about school, and it seemed like he had become a really nice person. We reached the Sohma Family Estate, and we said our goodbyes then I walked the rest of the way home. Kyo had stopped talking to me in class for some reason, he sat with Yuki in all of our classes, and he seemed really happy. Part of me didn't want to accept the fact that Kyo wasn't hanging out with me anymore, but I did feel happy for him, more than anything. But why couldn't I stop thinking about it? Damn this is so confusing…

XxX

I was in the middle of cooking dinner when I heard the phone ring. I turned the stove heat down before walking over and picking it up.

"Hello?"

"H-Hey Tohru, I was just wondering if I could meet you at the park this Sunday, 'cause I have to tell you something important." My heart beat sped up; I wonder what he wants to tell me. It must be important since he's stuttering, and I've never heard him sound so nervous. "U-uh, sure. W-what time should I meet you there?" There was a pause then he replied, "Is around mid-day ok? And don't worry about having lunch, I'll bring some."

"O-oh okay, thank you." I couldn't stop stuttering, it was so embarrassing. Luckily he couldn't see my face as it grew redder by the second.

"No problem, see you tomorrow" And with that, I hung up the phone with a sigh. Why was I getting embarrassed over the slightest of things? He just probably wants to discuss things about school or something, so I shouldn't be getting my hopes up.

_Kyo's Pov_

I sat on my bed, staring at the blank worksheet that we were supposed to do for homework. How the hell am I supposed to know what C equals pie d supposed to mean? I guess it serves me right for just staring at Yuki from across the table the whole lesson while the teacher explained the stuff about pie graphs or something. Then I got yelled at for not answering some question that apparently the teacher asked me about but I just ignored him. How was it my fault?! Then I got a lunch detention and had to write lines. Geez, school sure does suck.

About 5 minutes passed and I still sat on my bed, just staring at the 20 questions that I had to figure out, hoping that if I stared at them for long enough, that hopefully the answer would just pop into my mind and I could answer it. Unfortunately I wasn't that smart.

Then a light tap on the shoulder made me snap out of my confusing thoughts and turned around to see Yuki, smiling his gorgeous smile. I didn't even hear the door open. "You know if you need help on those questions you could have just asked." He sat beside me on the bed and read over the questions. "I was sorta daydreaming when the teacher explained how to do them…" I sighed, if only I would listen more in class than staring at Yuki the whole time. "It would help if you wouldn't stare at me the whole lesson.." Yuki chuckled and picked up my pen and started to fill out the questions. I swear he just read my mind… I laughed nervously and sweat dropped at how close he was sitting next to me, I could _feel_ his warmth.

I watched as he filled the first five questions and it was as though he didn't even have to figure them out, he wrote them down straight away. It then looked like Yuki had an idea pop into his head; he placed the pen back onto the bed and looked me carefully in the eyes. By this point we were sitting _very _close together. "Can you do something for me before I fill out the rest?" he whispered into my ear with a cheeky smile. This was something that I would usually do, it was so weird…

"Y-yeah, what is it..?" I felt my face grow hot. "I want you to close your eyes, and keep them closed until I say so…Okay?" I hesitantly nodded and closed my eyes; I know what that rat is up to. I could tell just by the look in his eyes.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, I felt Yuki's soft lips pressed against mine and I _almost _opened my eyes but I remembered that I told him I would keep them shut, so I did. After a few seconds of him kissing me, he turned the kiss into a passionate one, his tongue slid through my open mouth and I was so surprised of how much of a good kisser he was. Then I finally kissed back and when I did, Yuki pushed me down onto the bed, so he was pressed down on top of me, I fought the urge to open my eyes and see his expression. He ran his fingers through my hair and it made me even more want to flip him over and make me the one that was on top. Before I was going to release for air, he slid his hand under my shirt and felt his way down by chest, towards my _pants_. It made me open my eyes and gasp for air. I couldn't believe how shocked I was. I did love him, but I wasn't ready for that kind of relationship _just yet. _Yuki then climbed off me and sat on the edge of the bed, still with his eyes on me. "Sorry about that. I felt a little horney…" I burst out laughing as I sat up. "Give me a break; you could never get horney over something as little as that!"

"If you don't believe me I could always show you…" His hands ran down to unzip his pants and I immediately shook my head, "Fine fine, I believe you. Just don't strip in front of me, geez!"

We both laughed and got back to finishing my homework. When we were down to the last question, Yuki said something that made me feel a little uneasy. "So…When do you want to have sex with me then?" I nervously laughed and replied, "Maybe when we graduate and not living here, otherwise that pervert could _record it _or something. You know what he's like." We both laughed and agreed that when we do graduate, we will _do it._

XxX

After we finished having dinner, I walked up to my room and wondered where Yuki went. It was half-way through dinner and he told us that he felt a sleepy and was going to go bed early. I got changed into my pyjamas and lifted the sheets to reveal a sleeping Yuki, curled up into a ball. He was so cute, the way he slept. I gently pushed him to the side and hopped into bed. Then I fell asleep with my arms around him_. I guess the cat and the rat can be friends, or maybe even lovers or something…_

XxX

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Akito yelled the loudest that I had ever heard him yell. "I'm sorry, but this is just the message I heard from Shigure.." I took a few slow steps back, and watched Akito's face fill with rage. "I don't care if you heard it from fucking Momiji. Kyo and Yuki cannot _fall in love, Hatori! _They are both male cousins for crying out loud." The darkness of the room made me feel uncomfortable; I just hoped that Akito wouldn't 'shoot the messenger'

"You have to make sure that _nothing _happens between those two. Otherwise I will punish Kyo and Yuki, along with _you." _I quickly nodded and excused myself to go and take a shower. Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut about the whole thing. But I did promise to tell _everything _to Akito about anything suspicious that might be happening in the family. I just hoped that Kyo and Yuki wouldn't get in trouble for it.

_Stay tuned for chapter 7! Now that Akito knows the relationship between Kyo and Yuki, what will the punishment be?! And what is the 'something important' that Haru has to tell Tohru on Sunday? Ooooohhhhhhh! Find out soon! ^^_

**Akari: OOHHH, Akito is getting angryyy!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: That's not good… o.o**

**Akari: Oh by the way, I will have a lemon in later chapters, but that will probably be at the end sometime… ^^'**

**Kyo: REALLY? You're going to put a lemon in it?!**

**Akari: Well…Why not?**

**Kyo: ..Well I guess if it's a lemon between me and Yuki then that's okay…**

**MaxwellsFanFic: W-what? A lemon?!**

**Kyo: OH that's right… We haven't told him what a lemon is yet! *evil smile* Do tell us Akari! ^^**

**Akari: U-uhh…Well… It is basically a code word for sex. THERE I SAID IT! O/O**

**Kyo: It's not really a code word… It's just a fanfiction with sex in it and it's called a lemon, sort of like a genre…**

**MaxwellsFanFic: N-no comment… Please review t-that would be awesome! ^^'**


	8. Dont Hate Mwah! xD

**Akari: Hi hi! This fanfiction is going to be put on temporary hold while I finish my other fanfiction called **_**Christmas Colours**_

**Please dont hate me if I dont post another chapter for this for a while... I sorta got my laptop taken off me for being baddd xD**

**Ok, Ja ne!**


	9. Akito And His Axe!

**Akari: IM FINALLY BACK! ;D**

**Kyo: Finally! Geez, you sure do leave the reviewers waiting don't you?**

**Akari: I have my reasons... anime, manga, vocaloid, travelling, daydreaming, fan girl screaming, reading yaoi. The list is endless!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Well, at least your back! ^^**

**Kyo: Oh shut up little boy.. **

**MaxwellsFanFic: O.o**

**Akari: Nyahaha.. You two are funny.. Anyway! I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters! It's also the Christmas holidays now so I have a lot of stuff to do ^^ Here is chapter 9!**

_They say that opposites don't attract, _

_Some people agree with this so called theory,_

_But you can't help it when you fall in love,_

_You only find your true love once right?_

**Here's a quick re-cap since it's been a while...**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Akito yelled the loudest that I had ever heard him yell. "I'm sorry, but this is just the message I heard from Shigure.." I took a few slow steps back, and watched Akito's face fill with rage. "I don't care if you heard it from fucking Momiji. Kyo and Yuki cannot _fall in love, Hatori! _They are both male cousins for crying out loud." The darkness of the room made me feel uncomfortable; I just hoped that Akito wouldn't 'shoot the messenger'

"You have to make sure that _nothing _happens between those two. Otherwise I will punish Kyo and Yuki, along with _you." _I quickly nodded and excused myself to go and take a shower. Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut about the whole thing. But I did promise to tell _everything _to Akito about anything suspicious that might be happening in the family. I just hoped that Kyo and Yuki wouldn't get in trouble for it...

**Okay, maybe the recap wasn't that quick xD**

**Onwards with chapter 7!**

_Tohru's Pov_

2 Hours have already passed since I woke up this morning. Usually I don't wake up this morning and take forever to mess with my clothes and hair, but today was an important day. It was finally Sunday. The day when I meet Haru in the park. I wonder what the important thing he wanted to tell me is all about.

Well whatever it's about, it's probably going to be important. After all, he did stutter on the phone which is rare for him.

After about 10 minutes of trying to find the perfect outfit to wear, I decided on wearing a white dress with cherry blossoms all over it.

Today was going to be a great day, at least I hope so...

_Kyo's Pov_

I woke up to the lovely sight of Yuki, with his arms around me. Could this day get any better than this?

"Kyooooooo!" It was Shigure's worried voice that called from behind the door, waking Yuki up. "What is it you damn pervert?!" I yelled back. Instead of his usual whining on how mean I was, Shigure quietly opened the door with his phone in his hand, walking towards the bed with his face looking very gloomy.

"It's for you..." He passed me the phone and I hesitantly put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

There was no reply for a few seconds, just the sound of someone breathing really quickly. "Kyo.." The voice growled. There was no doubt that the voice was none other than Akito. "Uh..Yeah what is it?" I asked, he didn't reply, instead I heard Hatori's voice in the background. "Please Akito, you're not planning on yelling at him are you? He hasn't done anything wrong..." Have I ever told him that I'm grateful towards him? Because I knew what Akito was going to say next..

"Shut the hell up Hatori. He needs to learn a lesson about how the Sohma family does not allow this sort of thing!" He yelled, "Listen to me Kyo. I will not allow you to have these fucked up feelings towards Yuki, I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! Do you understand or not?!" Akito yelled so loud that even Yuki and Shigure heard it.

I had no idea what to say to him. I wanted to stand up for me and Yuki and tell Akito a piece of my mind, but who knows what he could do to us afterwards...

Then a lightbulb appeared in my mind.

_I know!_

"I'm sorry Akito. But fuck you. You can't tell us what to do with our lives. If we choose to become gay, then we'll do just that!" I yelled. There was silence on the other end of the phone, all except for the sound of his breath. "JUST YOU WAIT!" Akito yelled then he hung up.

Shigure and Yuki gasped.

Today was going to be when all hell breaks loose.

_A few hours later~ Tohru's Pov~_

I felt so incredibly nervous for what Haru had to tell me about. '_cause I have to tell you something important... _This sentence replayed over and over in my mind. _The way he said it... He sounded so nervous. What does he want to tell me? _

"Tohru!"

It was Haru's voice coming from behind me. I turned around and watched him run after me with a picnic basket in one hand, and a smile on his face.

"Hey! You look pretty today.." He smiled, looking at my dress, I blushed. "T-thanks..." _I guess my hard work payed off... _

"Let's sit over here.." Haru walked over to a huge tree and sat down beside it; I sat down next to him and watched him as he opened the basket. My eyes widened at the lunch he made. There were two beautifully made bento boxes and two cans of coke. "Wow, did you make those?" I asked as he got them out and gave one to me. "Yeah, Hatori taught me how to cook the other day. I never knew that he was such a great cooking teacher!" We both laughed and got right into eating.

_A few minutes later~_

After a lot of conversation about school and about Yuki and Kyo, Haru said something as we were walking home that surprised me. "There's actually something I wanted to tell you.." He mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

"What is it?" I managed to reply quietly.

"I-I..Love..." He kept on stuttering and I couldn't make out what he wanted to tell me. "I-I...Lo—" Suddenly there was the familiar sound of someone yelling, more like screaming actually. It was the most horrific scene I had ever seen. Kyo and Yuki were running, hand in hand, while Akito chased them across the field with an axe in one hand and his other hand was holding his side which was dripping with blood, and he looked super angry.

"Don't you dare touch us you freak!" Kyo shouted to Akito who looked like he was getting puffed out from running, but still looked just as angry. "You can't talk to me like that Kyo! IM the head of the family you idiot!" Akito screamed back at him, speeding up. Yuki just ran with Kyo with a scared look on his face.

"S-should we help them?" I asked Haru as he stood with his mouth open.

"No...I think we should just hope that Kyo and Yuki doesn't get killed, and just leave quietly like we never saw anything.." I nodded and we quickly turned around and took the opposite path home.

_A few hours earlier ~ Kyo's Pov_

"That...what did you do that for Kyo?" Shigure stood before me, he was shocked at the previous conversation I had with Akito on phone.

"I had to prove my point to him.." I replied coolly, looking out the window with a blank expression.

"W-what will we do if he comes here angry?" Yuki asked with fear written all over his cute little face.

"Then we run.."

A few minutes later, Yuki and I returned to doing what we usually do on a Sunday, look after Yuki's garden. Or also known as his Secret Base. It was a little boring, just pulling out weeds and stuff, but once I saw how hard Yuki was working as he tried to pull out those big weeds, I couldn't help but try my best to help him. I just can't resist that cute face of his..

Then all of a sudden, we hear the sound of someone loudly knocking on the door, well it was more like banging on the door. Yuki jumped at the startling sound and I held back a chuckle. Immediately I realise who the person could have been. Akito.

I stood up quickly and grabbed Yuki's hand.

"We have to get out of here...Now"

Yuki seemed startled but he stood up and we both ran through our secret escape plan which no one else knows about but us. It's located at the back of the house, through a deep forest. But if you run straight through the middle, you eventually reach town.

As we ran, Yuki's hand firmly held my hand, and the sound of the banging slowly faded and we no longer heard it.

XxX

After all of the running we did, Yuki and I finally reached an open field, so we collapsed onto our backs on the ground and caught our breath.

"Will..He...find us here do..you think?" Yuki panted.

"No I doubt it, unless he saw us. But he couldn't have, he was out the front."

"Yeah you're right..."

I stared at the sky for a while. It was so peacefully quiet here, no loud noises...

*BANG!* A gun was fired.

"AAAAHHHH!" It was the scream of Akito.

Me and Yuki shot up from the ground and looked around for the source of the loud noise. But there was no one in sight, there wasn't even a single bird in the sky. Then I saw a faint shadow from inside the forest, and it was walking, well more like limping, towards us.

Then Akito came into view and I gasped. He was shot in the side, blood dripping everywhere, and in his hand was a huge axe which he barely managed to hold in the air. He looked super weak, but still had an angry face.

"Should we ask who shot him?" Yuki whispered as we both watched him limp towards us with a glare that said he was going to kill us.

"Better not.." I whispered back.

"I've...finally..found you two.." He yelled while panting. Then after a few seconds of awkward silence, Akito straightened up, and smirked at us as if he hadn't been shot, as if he regained all of his energy somehow, and ran towards us with his axe in his hand.

"DIE FUCKERS!" Akito screamed at us with the deadliest look on his face.

Then without another word, Yuki and I ran for our lives.

Yuki looked like he was beginning to get tired from running after a few minutes. So I grabbed his hand and he ran with me.

_Back to the present ~ Kyo's Pov_

After what seemed like forever, we finally lost sight of Akito, he must have lost too much blood and collapsed somewhere. But I wasn't worried about Akito, I was more worried about Yuki, because of his bad asthma, he was wheezing and coughing when we had a rest in an empty park which I had no idea existed.

"Are you okay Yuki?" I felt bad that I had started this whole thing with Akito, and poor Yuki just got dragged into it.

I gently patted his back while he breathed heavily and his face turned pale. I then gasped because he then fell onto the ground and I assumed he had fainted. I caught him and started to freak out. _Where was Hatori when you need him?!_

I frantically looked around, but I didn't recognise this place at all, so I couldn't tell where to go to get back to Hatori. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and called Hatori.

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Hello Hatori here.."

"Hatori! I need you to get here quick! Yuki's fainted and I don't know where I am and I don't know what to do"

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec"

Then he hung up.

I wondered how he would find me since I didn't know where I was myself. I laid Yuki on the grass, took off my jacket and placed it over him. "I hope you'll be ok.." I whispered to him.

XxX

_Tohru's Pov_

Haru walked me home after we saw the scene with Akito, Kyo and Yuki. It was silent the whole walk there, and Haru stared at his feet the whole time and it looked like he had a lot on his mind. _Wait, wasn't he going to tell me something before? But he got interrupted... _

_He said.. _

_I-I..Love—_

I remember now, what was he going to say? What did he love?

"Hey Haru..." I broke the silence and he looked up from staring at the ground.

"Yeah?"

"Well...What were you going to tell me before? Remember you get interrupted by Akito.." His whole face went red and he quickly looked away. "N-never mind..It wasn't important anyway.."

I sighed. I really wanted to know, but if it wasn't important then..Oh well...

When we reached my house, Haru gloomily said goodbye and left without a smile, maybe he's feeling sick..

_Haru's Pov_

I said goodbye to Tohru and walked back home. I feel bad that I didn't confess to her when she asked what I was going to tell her. _Why...Why am I so stupid? _Next time I see her, I will definitely tell her. I won't even think about it, I'll just...straight out and tell her. _I mean, how hard can it be to say 3 words to someone you like?_

_Kyo's Pov_

We got back to the Sohma House and Hatori treated Yuki with some medicine but he said that he had to stay there because he needed some more bed rest. "But wait, what if Akito comes back and does something to Yuki?" I asked him as he pulled the blanket over Yuki as he slept on the futon. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that Akito stays well away from this room. He never goes in this room anyway because it is a spare room after all."

"Oh good.." I sat on the chair that was beside Yuki and watched him sleep peacefully, the small amount of colour returned to his face, I felt relieved.

"You should be getting home now Kyo. It's getting dark you know, and Akito is coming home soon after he makes a trip to the hospital.."

"But...Can't I stay here and make sure he's ok?"

"I'm sorry but you can't, if Akito finds out your here, who knows what he'll do.."

"Ok fine.." I sighed, "Just make sure nothing happens got it?"

"You have my word..Be safe on your way home"

"Bye.." I had another look at Yuki before I left the room and walked home. _If Akito does anything to Yuki, I'll surely kill him..._

_A few hours later ~ Hatori's Pov_

After giving Yuki his dinner, I locked the door that Yuki was staying in. Just in case. "Hatori! Get here now" I heard Akito call from down the hall, and by his tone of voice, I could tell that he wasn't in the best of moods.

He limped over to me with his hand over where he was supposedly shot; it was bandaged tightly by the looks of it. "Remember what I told you a few days ago?" His voice was strained from pain. "Yes sir I do.." His voice replayed inside my mind. _You have to make sure that nothing happens between those two. Otherwise I will punish Kyo and Yuki, along with you..._

"Well today I saw them together again, and they were _holding hands..."_ Akito gritted his teeth, "So that means I have to punish you..." He paused and thought for a moment then he continued, "You must clean that spare room that hasn't been used in years, also you must promise to never go near those fools ever again. _Kyo and Yuki. _But don't worry, they won't be living for much longer.." He smirked. _Wait doesn't he mean the room that Yuki's currently sleeping in?!_

"Yes sir, I'll clean the room straight away.." I turned around and walked towards the room. _What was I going to do? _"Wait Hatori!" He called.

"Hm yes?"

"Let me watch you clean the room so I know you're doing it properly.."

I sweat dropped.

"That won't be necessary sir. I will surely do it properly.."

"Are you defying my order?"

_I'm sorry Kyo..._

"I'm sorry sir.. You can watch me clean, its fine..." I sighed and helped him walk over to the room where Yu

ki slept. _What will Akito do when he sees Yuki sleeping in there? Only time will tell..._

Stay tuned for chapter 10! _What will Akito do when he finds out that Yuki is sleeping in his house? Will Kyo really kill Hatori? And who shot Akito? Find_ out soon! ^^

**Akari: OH WOW.. Suspense! :D**

**Kyo: I hope Yuki will be okay...**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Only time will tell...**

**Akari: So how did you like this chapter? Was it exciting? :3**

**Kyo: Not really, Yuki and I might get killed ya know...**

**MaxwellsFanFic: NOOO not Yuki! D:**

**Akari: Well, I know what's gonna happen so.. Please review that would be awesome! ^^ Now I'm off to the beach, and I'll probably eat some chocolate now so.. YEAH! ^^**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Oh yeah! Today is my birthday ;D**

**Kyo: ...No one cares...**

**MaxwellsFanFic: T^T**

**Akari: Nyahaha, stop fighting you two! Ja ne for now! :3**


	10. Blood and Killing!

**Akari: Hi minna-san! ^^ I want to say a big thank you to the following reviewers: xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx, Lieutenant Luna, and MaxwellsFanFic! You guys almost always review all of my chapters so I'm very grateful :3 So here are my replies to your reviews!**

_**Lieutenant Luna:**_

**Hahaha yes! That's the whole reason why I wrote that scene cause I had this crazy dream of Akito almost dying and chasing Kyo and Yuki with an axe xD**

_**xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx:**_

**I'm glad you think its suspenseful and exciting! ;3 For a while I had no idea who Tohru should have gone with so all I thought of was Haru, so there you go! ^^**

**Akari: Okay so, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters and please enjoy the suspenseful chapter 10! I hope this story doesn't turn as dark as the idea in my head.. But anyway! ^^ Oh yeah by the way, this chapter will contain..Uhh.. The killing of someone.. It won't get that gory but I'm just warning you...**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Enjoy chapter 10!**

**Kyo: Akari already said that you baby... **

**Akari: Stop fighting you two! D:**

_**Heres a recap~ ^^**_

"I'm sorry sir.. You can watch me clean, its fine..." I sighed and helped him walk over to the room where Yuki slept. _What will Akito do when he sees Yuki sleeping in there? Only time will tell..._

**End of recap~**

_Hatori's Pov~_

I helped Akito walk over to the room, and each slow step I took I felt more and more nervous. What would Akito do to me? I mean he was threatening to kill Kyo and Yuki with an axe only a few hours ago.

But it was too late to make any more excuses; I unlocked the door and opened the door that revealed Yuki, peacefully sleeping.

Akito gasped and blinked a few times as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"W-what is Yuki doing in here?!" He yelled, causing Yuki to awaken.

"He..Had a asthma attack and..he needs to get some bed rest.." I quietly replied.

Yuki coughed slightly to break the silence.

"That's it! I'm sick of you not telling me everything that happens in this house!" Akito turned to me with the deadliest look I have ever seen. "I-I'm..sorry sir.." I replied quietly. "It's too late for apologises Hatori! I'm raising your punishment. So wait here!" Akito hobbled down the hallway and went into the lounge room.

_What was my punishment going to be?_

_Yuki's Pov~_

I could tell what Hatori's punishment was going to be just by the look on Akito's face. It was the same look from when he was chasing me and Kyo with an axe. _That look that says: I'm going to kill you with my axe..._

_Hatori's Pov~_

I waited patiently for Akito to return but instead of him returning to the room, he called me over to the lounge room with him. "I'm going to do something that Yuki shouldn't see _only _because he is sick..." Akito's eyes were hidden behind his fringe.

"Sit on that chair now!" He commanded and pointed to the kitchen chair. I quietly obeyed and sat down. Akito then pulled some rope from behind his back and tied my hands and feet to the chair. _Okay I must admit, this is scary..._

When he was finished tying my hands and feet tightly to the chair, he took a few small steps back and picked up his axe which was leaning against the lounge.

_Oh, I see what my punishment is now..._

Then without another word, Akito swung his axe and then...

"AHHHHHH!"

It hurt so much. Then my vision went black.

_Yuki's Pov~_

"AHHHHH!"

The loud scream of Hatori made me jump.

Then as soon as I heard the splash of blood on the wooden floor, I knew that he was dead. My only friend as a child. The tears wouldn't stop.

_Flashback~_

_I curled up into a ball on top of my bed and cried my eyes out. The sounds of Hatori screaming and the sound of that whip. I couldn't believe that he got in trouble, because of me..._

_It was on a rainy afternoon, Hatori and I were told to go outside, even though it was pouring raining. The only place where it wasn't soaked with rain was under a huge tree, so we sat under there. _

_But because it was so cold outside and rain triggers my asthma somehow. I started to cough and sneeze. Hatori put his warm arms around me to warm me up and my coughing stopped. I think we stayed there for an hour before the rain stopped, but by that time we had both fallen asleep and we didn't see that Akito was angry at how we were hugging._

_End of flashback~_

I should have ran as soon as I heard him scream, but since the last thing he told me was to stay in bed because I needed bed rest, I had no other choice but to stay in bed and pretend as if I hadn't heard anything.

I heard Akito's footsteps as he walked down the hallway. What was he going to do to me? I mean just a few hours ago he was threatening to kill Kyo and me with his axe. I just hoped that Akito wouldn't kill me while Kyo isn't here.

I blankly stared at Akito when he walked into the room. He had blood all over his purple kimono and his eyes were black and soulless, it was pretty obvious that he had just killed Hatori.

I watched him as he sat down on the chair next to me. He stared at me for what seemed like forever before he spoke. "...I won't kill you today Yuki. But you can expect to be killed sometime this week; I can't kill two people in one day. It wouldn't seem right." I sighed with relief, at least he was being modest.

"T-thank you.." Is all that came to my mind_; I had no idea why I just thanked him like that. I was feeling super annoyed that he just killed my friend. But I can't talk to him like that, not now..._

"I'll let you get some rest.." And with that, Akito left the room with absolutely no emotion showing on his face_. How can he act so normally when he just killed the only person that actually takes care of him? I really don't understand him..._

A few minutes later of thinking about Akito and Hatori, I finally fell asleep.

_Tohru's Pov_

"What?! Akito killed Hatori?! And now you have to become his personal slave?!" I couldn't believe what Shigure had just told me. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't! Kyo, Shigure and I all sat around the table eating miso soup for dinner when Shigure had gotten a phone call from Akito.

_The phone call flashback ~ Shigure's Pov~_

I had sparkles in my eyes as I watched Tohru place the bowl of miso in front of me. "Itadakimasu—"

*Ring ring!*

I sighed. "I guess I'll answer it.." I pouted and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few seconds; the only sound was the sound of very light breathing.

"It's Akito. I have just called to inform you that Hatori has just died from a brutal axe chop to the head. I had enough of him so I decided to kill him." Akito spoke with no emotion.

"WHAT?!" It just slipped out of my mouth.

"You can arrange the funeral. Also now that he's dead, I need you to become my personal slave. You know, cook, clean, and take care of the house."

I was about to protest but I remembered that I was talking to Akito. "Y-yes sir. I'll come over as soon as I finish eating dinner."

"Good.." Then he hung up. My mouth was hanging open; _please tell me that he was just lying..._

_End of phone call flashback ~ xD_

"Yes, it's true..." Shigure pouted. Then there was that uncomfortable silence, once again.

XxX

After dinner, Shigure went to Akito's house and told us that we probably won't see much of him anymore since Akito needs someone to help him all the time.

Kyo and I both went to bed early and we both had the awful thought of Hatori's death on our minds.

And the important question was also on my mind. _Who would Akito kill next?_

XxX

_Kyo's Pov_

I woke up earlier than usual this morning, mainly because I really wanted to check up on Yuki since Hatori got killed in the same house that Yuki is staying in. Luckily it's the Christmas Holidays too, so I didn't have to wait until after school to see him.

When I arrived there, I hesitantly walked through the lounge room that had a large patch of blood in the middle of the room. The room had death written all over to it. Luckily Akito must have still been sleeping when I got there because I sure didn't want to run into him while I was here.

_All I have to do is to grab Yuki and get out of here, before Yuki is one of his victims._

I didn't bother to knock on the door; I opened the door that Yuki was in and sighed with relief. Yuki was peacefully sleeping on the futon and didn't appear to have been hurt in any way by Akito. I felt bad for waking him up when he looked so peaceful, but I need to get him out of here, away from this crazy house.

"Yuki, wake up.." I whispered into his ear and his eyes fluttered open and he immediately smiled. "It's good to see you Kyo..." He said ever so quietly.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah a little bit..." He stopped smiling and sadness swept over his face. I knew why he felt sad all of a sudden. He must have heard when Hatori was killed, after all Hatori was his only friend when he was little.

"Come on, we have to get out of here. Before Akito wakes up—"

I was interrupted by the door swinging open. Akito stood with his axe in his hand, a smirk on his face, and emotionless eyes. His purple kimono was covered in faded blood which I assumed to be when he killed Hatori.

"Today is the day when the both of you die..." Yuki and I gasped. There was no escape this time; he was standing in the doorway, with an axe and a crazy look on his face. I frantically searched the room for some sort of escape from the room while Akito took slow steps towards us.

_Light bulb!_

I quickly picked up Yuki and jumped through the open window. "Oh no you don't!" He yelled. Just as I jumped through the window, he swung his axe and missed me. Lucky I was quick; otherwise that sharp axe would have hit Yuki or me.

I ran as fast as I could, through the long backyard and jumped the fence. I didn't dare look behind me as I ran, but I could still hear the shouting of his voice fade as I ran home. Yuki looked extremely scared.

XxX

We finally got home in one piece and Akito must have given up because he wasn't in sight anymore. I went upstairs and placed Yuki back onto his bed and sat next to him. "That was scary..." Yuki stared at me while I caught my breath and I replied, "Yeah...Lets..never..go back..there again..." He nodded and pulled the blanket over me and him.

I was shocked a little but soon enough, we both fell asleep hugging.

XxX

The next morning, Yuki and I went downstairs to watch some TV, and we were surprised to see that Akito was on the news.

"Yesterday evening, there was a sighting of a man chasing two young men with an axe. A girl named Kisa Sohma was walking home from her friend's house when she accidently came across the man with the axe. In the process of the man running, she was pushed aside with the man's axe and sadly she passed away this morning from blood loss. We have had confirmation that the man is named Akito Sohma, if you ever see this man then I suggest you stay well away from him. He had been arrested for only a short time and will be released in 2 days as a warning. Please stay well away from him."

We both gasped. _Even Kisa got killed by him, and why isn't he going to jail for life or something?! I mean he's already killed two people now. Why only put him in jail for a few days?_ "The police sure are stupid.." I murmured with a growl. "Yeah... I don't get why he only gets put in jail for a few days.." Yuki murmured. "Well, we'd better be careful because we're probably next on his kill list... But don't worry; I'll protect you Yuki..." Yuki blushed and thanked me. Then we cuddled on the lounge and made the most of the 2 days of Akito being in jail...

_Stay tuned for chapter 11! Akito's going on a killing rampage, so who will his next victims be? I forgot to mention who shot Akito, but anyway... xD Will Yuki and Kyo survive? Find out soon ^^_

**Akari: Sorry I didn't reach 3000 words, it's almost dinner time and I need to post this and I'm hungry! D:**

**Kyo: You could have wrote much more.. ;P**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Oh well... *blushes***

**Kyo: Why the hell are you blushing?**

**MaxwellsFanFic: No reason!**

**Akari: *blushes* W-well anyway... Please review that would be awesome! ^^ And hopefully I'll post the next suspenseful chapter really soon!**

**Kyo: Wait..Now Akari's blushing too?! Wait; do you two like each other or something?!**

**MaxwellsFanFic & Akari: ...**

**Akari: *blushes* Maybe I...do! Ok so I do... I really do! *blushes***

**MaxwellsFanFic: *blushes***

**Kyo: ...See you guys next time...**


	11. Suspence!

**Akari: Hey minna-san! Welcome to chapter 11! Hmmm, I have a feeling that this fanfiction might end soon... D;**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Awhh really?**

**Kyo: Wait does that mean you're not going to write any more Fruits Basket fanfiction's once this one is over?**

**Akari: Uhhhmm, well probably not since I've already done 2 now. But if I get any more ideas or someone Pm's me and asks me to, then I will!**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Well at least I'll be in all of the authors notes since I'm not part of any anime ;D**

**Kyo: Why you little...**

**Akari: HAHAHAHA break it up you two D': I-it's kinda awkward because there's this group of adults and they keep looking at me and smiling... Is there something on my face? Dx I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters! Enjoy chapter 11! ^^**

_They say that opposites don't attract, _

_Some people agree with this so called theory,_

_But you can't help it when you fall in love,_

_You only find your true love once right?_

_Kyo's Pov_

2 days have passed since we found out that Akito was going to jail for 2 days. But now that he's been released, we have no idea who he's going to kill next. But it's pretty obvious that it's going to be me and Yuki.

_Akito's Pov_

After 2 days of being in jail, I was finally released to go home, along with a lot of warnings and crap. I got my axe from the bushes that were outside the jail that I put there 2 days ago and walked into the distance. I know who I'm going to kill next. Kyo and Yuki. I have the perfect strategy to kill them without them noticing. Its completely fool proof. All I have to do is stay out of their sight for a few days, and they'll probably think that I'm gone somewhere. But secretly I'll be hidden in their front yard, where I'll wait and wait until the right moment. Then I run after them and chase them into an alley where I'll get my axe and chop! They're dead! Mwahahahaa! It was perfect, nothing could go wrong.

I refrained from laughing out loud as I walked to Yuki and Kyo's house. Those two were surely in for a treat.

_Kyo's Pov_

Yuki, Tohru and I all watched TV in silence, maybe because we all knew that Akito was being released from jail today, and we all had no idea who his new victim was going to be. "We should all be careful today..." I said quietly to everyone.

"Yeah..Maybe we should all stay inside today, that might be a good idea.." Tohru suggested.

We all agreed and continued to sit in silence. From today, things are going to get really scary...

_Akito's Pov_

I hid in the bush which was outside the lounge room window and watched Kyo, Yuki and Tohru as they all watched TV, all of them looked scared for some reason, and I can guess why. It's because Kyo and Yuki are going to be killed soon, by none other than me! I held back my evil laugh as it would blow my cover.

It was going to be pretty boring to wait for Kyo and Yuki to come out of the house, _what if they never leave the house? _I doubt it; they'll have to come out sometime. They can't stay hidden in the house forever!

"Akito, what are you doing?" I quickly turned around to see Shigure with a blank face. _Damn it, and it was going so well..._ "What does it look like?! I'm waiting until Kyo and Yuki come out of the house, then I'm going to kill them.." I gripped my axe in my hand. _Wait, I think I accidently told him my top secret plan didn't I?_

"U-uhh, I don't think you should do that Akito..." Shigure told me.

"Why not?! I'm pretty sure I have the power since I'm the head of the family and I can do whatever I like.."

"I guess so..." Shigure looked unsure.

"Do you _want _to get killed?" I smirked and he took a step back.

"No! Of course not..."

"Then you have to promise to let me kill them and also don't tell them that I'm here. Maybe even encourage them to come outside; otherwise...You know what will happen to you if you were to disobey me..." I lifted my axe slightly and smirked at him.

Shigure thought for a second and then he nodded in defeat. "Good boy Shigure...Now go and tell them to come outside for me wont you?" I smirked. _It sure is awesome to be the head of the family._

"Yes sir..." Shigure said quietly and sheepishly walked inside of his house with his head down. _This is going perfectly... Mwahaha._

_Shigure's Pov_

_I can't believe I'm helping Akito kill Yuki and Kyo. I don't have much of a choice since he'll kill me if I don't obey him but still...If I do, then I'll have a grudge for the rest of my life... Oh...what should I do?_

"Hey Shigure what's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost" Kyo laughed as I walked in front of them with my head down. "I-I..Uh..C-could you and Yuki come out the front with me for a second?" I asked Kyo while my instincts killed me for going along with this.

"I don't think we should...Akito just came out of jail and is probably planning to kill us. So it would be better to stay inside for now.." Yuki told me. I sweat dropped and started to think how I was going to pull this off.

"B-but...I need you two to help me get back my...Manuscript that I have to hand in by tomorrow, I accidently dropped it into a deep hole and I can't reach it.." I managed to fake a sad pout.

"Oh, if that's the case then we'd be happy to help.." Yuki smiled and he and Kyo stood up and walked towards the door. I was surprised that my fake story worked. I mean, there isn't even a deep hole in the front yard to begin with...

"Thank you.." I murmured but it seemed like they didn't hear me.

_I'm so sorry..._

_Kyo's Pov_

Yuki and I both walked outside to where this supposed 'deep hole' was. I knew that Shigure was lying about this; I could tell by the way he acted. He_ never_ acts like that. Luckily I have a smoke bomb with me and the ability I learnt from Kazuma when he trained me in the mountains.

_Akito's Pov_

_I can believe that Shigure actually got Yuki and Kyo to come outside! Now my plan of kill and run is now in motion. First I jump out behind them while they don't notice me, and then WHAM! Blood is splashed everywhere and then they're dead! Mwahaha!_

I stood up from my crouching position and snuck over to where Kyo and Yuki were. I crept behind them and was glad that they both didn't notice me! But Kyo looked a little suspicious. I prepared to swing my axe but just as I did, Kyo quickly turned around, grabbed Yuki and chucked some sort of ninja smoke. I couldn't stop coughing. When the smoke cleared, the two of them were gone! I couldn't believe it; I never knew that Kyo was a ninja.

I turned to Shigure who was standing on the front porch and he looked scared. "What the hell happened?!" I yelled.

"I-I don't know, honest!" Shigure put his hands in front of his face.

I gritted my teeth. _Now I have a change of plan, great. I hate it when I have to change my perfectly good plan. _I slowly walked towards Shigure and readied my axe. "Fine. Then you'll have to die in replacement of them!"

_Kyo's Pov_

We appeared in front of my old house up in the mountains, where Kazuma used to train me. Yuki looked startled. "Wha-what was that? How did you teleport like that?" I smiled proudly. "Kazuma taught me when I used to train up in the mountains. Anyway, I think it would be better if we stay here and never go back to Shigure's house, or to that town."

"Why..why not?" Yuki sure was cute when he was scared.

"You know why. Akito keeps trying to kill us, it wouldn't be safe for us, and we don't have to go to school anymore because we had a choice to drop out this year right?" I smiled as we walked into the house and sat on the couch.

"Y-yeah..I guess you're right.." Yuki relaxed by cuddling me on the lounge.

"Wait, didn't you say you wanted to have sex when we moved out?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah that's right..." Yuki smirked at me as well, "So when shall we?"

"Whenever you want Yuki..."

"What about..now?" I was a little surprised at his enthusiasm.

"Okay sure.."

_We were both going to have one awesome day._

_Stay tuned for chapter 12, the last chapter of this fanfiction! D: Now that Yuki and Kyo are finally safe at last, how will they both be in bed? xD Find out soon! ^^_

**Akari: OK OK, Stop lecturing me about how freakishly short this chapter is, but I'm going to have sushi for dinner soon ^^ And I'm hungryyy! And also, if you guys really don't like lemons then I suggest skipping the next chapter, but that would sort of suck because it's the last chapter! ;c **

**Kyo: Dont you mean...SEX?!**

**Akari: N-no! Well, yeah it's just embarrassing to say.. *blushes***

**MaxwellsFanFic: Exactly... *blushes***

**Kyo: Hahahaha you two should have sex xD LOL**

**Akari: ...**

**MaxwellsFanFic: Please review that would be awesome! *blushes***


End file.
